Velvet Heart
by curiouslydreaming
Summary: 'Her skin is just like Velvet. Who knew you were capable of feelings' Starts off immediately after the Opera. GeneCo's story continues...
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Set immediately after the Opera. _'The little girl fled, and the king is dead, and the castle is left for the taking.'_ We know that Amber Sweet took control of GeneCo. But what happened to Shilo? And our friendly neighborhood GraveRobber?  
**

**Warnings: Spoilers for those who haven't seen this fantastic movie. Rated M because it's Repo!  
**

**Disclaimer: Obviously all ****relevant**** material in this story** **belong to their respective owners; Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and ********Darren Lynn Bousman**. I only own whatever is left of my sanity.

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please be nice. :)**

* * *

_And so GeneCo's story continues..._

**Chapter One**

'Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately. Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately.' beeped an unfamiliar voice on the wristcom, echoing off the graffiti brick walls of an alleyway into the night. 'Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately.'

"Whudd'ya think?" A voice asked as their boot gently kicked the body lying stomach down on the concrete. "Should we leave it here?"

"I- I am not sure." replied another voice as they crouched down, getting a closer examination of the body. "I can't tell if she's even breathing."

"How d'ya know it's a girl?"

"Please tell me you're not that fucking moronic, Xavier, or that insensitive."

The man's lips formed a slight smirk as he looked to his ally. "Me? Insensitive? Why d'ya think that?" His words dripped with sarcasm as he stood up from his position, emerald green eyes staring down at the body below him. "Y'know that sometimes guys will act and dress like girls. For whatever obscured reason." He ran a hand through his short, spiked dirty blond hair as he sighed, "And whudd'ya suggest we do, Mika?"

She lifted her head, looking up at the 6'1" male. Brushing a strand of ruby colored hair away from her violet eyes she replied, "I think- you should help me turn her over."

Xavier crouched down once again and placed a hand on the body's shoulder, then quickly removed it. "Shit!" he yelped. "It's fucking cold as fuck!"

"As if that has ever stopped you before." Mika scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"The only time I ever feel a body that fucking cold is when it's long gone; soul outta this world." His eyes slightly sparkled as a grin started to appear. "We should turn it over, in case there is something that is useful to me- I mean, to us." He winked and reached his hand out to touch the shoulder once again. "Not only is it fucking cold, but it's grotesquely sticky."

"What the hell does that-" Mika inched her face closer to the exposed shoulder. "Xavier," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "That grotesquely sticky substance-its blood." She placed her hand next to Xavier's. "Roll her over, NOW!"

Without hesitation the pair slowly rolled the stiff and seemingly weightless body from its stomach onto its back. Black hair from the top of its head lay on the concrete, detached from the body in the process.

"That's a lot of blood for one lil' body." Xavier calmly reached into the pocket of his dusty black jacket, retrieving a lighter and a cigarette. As he placed the cigarette between his lips, his other hand let go of the body to guard the wind from blowing out the flame. He inhaled deeply and placed the lighter back into his pocket. "So," he said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling the smoke. "The blood means it's dead, right?"

"Usually, yes... However, I do not see any entry wounds nor did I see an exit wound." Mika's hand feathered from the body's shoulder to it's neck, waiting for even the slightest pulse; the slightest sign of life. Her eyes grew wide as she looked to the male. "We need to get her safe. She's alive, but barely."

A heavy sigh came past the males lips as he took another drag of his cigarette, then flicked it away. "We coulda used the body after its death. But whatever you say..." With that, he placed his hands underneath the body and lifted it up into his arms. "I wonder how long it's been out here, and when their last meal was. Thing weighs nextta nothing."

Mika watched as the body lay lifeless in his arms. "Judging by the coolness of her body on these cold streets I'd say not too long, thankfully. But that is still far too long to be out in this weather." The woman shrugged her waist length leather jacket closer to her body. "Let's get her someplace warm." She bent down and grabbed the black wig, and started walking west down the alleyway.

Xavier, with the body, not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Place her in the bedroom." Mika commanded as she put down the wig, shrugged off her jacket, and she raced into the kitchen of their apartment.

"You want this to die on our bed? Kinda morbid, dontcha think?" Xavier replied, kicking the apartment door closed and walking through the living room, into the dark bedroom that was separated by just a doorway. He carefully laid the body down, and shook his head. He focused his attention to the set of candles placed on a broken dresser close by. Retrieving the lighter from his pocket, he lit them one at a time. He turned back to look at the body that seemed to be glowing in the candle light. "Is it worth it to go through all this trouble?"

Mika entered the room with a bowl full of water and a wash cloth. "Yes. It's what I do."

"Whatcha used to do." He coughed with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you have work to do?" She nudged past him and sat on the bed, placing the bowl of water on a little table nearby. She dipped the cloth into the water and gently started to wash away what she could of the blood on the body's skin.

"Yeah, I do. But if it dies, move it from the bed. But keep it here, I wouldn't want anyone else to get it before I do." He turned on his heel and walked away slowly, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it on his way out the apartment door.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as he walked away. She turned her attention back to the lifeless body. "C'mon hunny. Wake up. Wake up. Stay alive. Don't die."

* * *

Xavier walked the streets in the shadows and as he passed by some of the graffiti alleyways a smile grew across his lips proudly, knowing that some of that work was his.

He turned left into one of those alleys; the alley where he had the unfortunate pleasure of working tonight. He looked around and realized that he was alone. "The fuck? Where the fuck-? I shoulda known this was gonna happen. Man's getting old and probably forgot." He chuckled and leaned against the brick wall, and began to whistle a familiar tune. So familiar, that it seemed the night was whistling right along with him. But when he stopped whistling, the darkness seemed to continue with the song. "Who the..."

A figure stepped out of the shadows across from him, and with five strides was face to face with the man. "Now, now..." said the shadow dweller, "is that any way to speak about an elder? Is that any way to speak about me?" The shadow dweller grinned evilly at Xavier, cobalt blue eyes meeting his emerald green.

"S-Sorry..." The younger man stuttered, then wore a matching grin across his face. "...T-"

**_THUD._**

The shadow dweller crouched over Xavier; Leaning forward, grabbing the man's face between a pointer finger and thumb on one hand firmly, glaring into his eyes. "Never. Ever. try to use my name again. Got it?" Releasing the grip, the shadow dweller stood up and moved away from the man on the ground.

Xavier tasted blood in his mouth. With a spit to the side he replied with a slow nod. He coughed and spit more blood as he tried to get his head to stop spinning from the punch. He rose to his feet, hands attempting to grip as much brick as he could to help support himself. He looked at the shadow dweller, who looked as if he was trying not to laugh at his pain. "Yeah. GraveRobber. Won't happen again." He used the back of his hand to wipe some of the blood from his mouth.

GraveRobber gave a lopsided smile. "Good. Because next time, I may just knock your ass unconscious and leave you here."

Xavier gulped slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_'It's the 21st century cure!'_

_'Just until I find a cure.'_

_'I have your cure. You're close enough to taste it. You're cure is waiting.'_

_'Um, do you have my cure? I'm here to earn my cure.'_

_'Your cure? Is that what this is about?'_

_'The drug...?'_

_'Yeah, the drug. Your cure, it's-'_

_'The drug!'_

_'Bring me Repo Man and you will get your cure.'_

Soft but yet unmistakable whimpers woke Mika up from her light sleep. As she stretched in the chair that she had dragged in from the kitchen, she looked over at the body in the bed. "What have you gone through, baby girl? What the hell have you gone through?"

The body's lips suddenly started to part, and as Mika took a closer look she realized that the it was starting to try to vomit. Mika rolled the body onto its side as the vomit started to pour out of the mouth and onto the mattress.

_'With the hair loss, and now the vomiting.. It's almost like Karin...'_ A flashback suddenly appeared in Mika's mind, one from a few months prior, when she was working. "No fucking way!" She exclaimed, jumping off the chair. She ran a shaky hand through her shoulder length ruby hair. _'Soon it'll be the cold sweats, the aching muscles... In her weakened state, she might not make it...'_ She shook her head, as she tried to forget the glimpse of the past that was slowly taking over her thoughts.

"I will not let you lose this fight, hun..."

* * *

"Is that it for the night?" Xavier asked, looking around. "I thought your business was better than that."

GraveRobber couldn't hold back a small laugh. "You think I'd bring you out to where I actually deal, Xavi?" He shook his head at the younger man. "You have a lot to learn."

Xavier cringed when GraveRobber called him Xavi. It was his most detested nickname, but yet the older man used it quite often - only because he knew it got under his skin. "So. Are we done?" he asked again.

"Yeah, we're done." GraveRobber put his zydrate gun back into the holster underneath his dirty, patched jacket. "You know, Xavi, since I walked all the way out here from my end of the area..." A smirk appeared on his black lips. "You should let me stay the night so I won't have to worry about meeting you in this area again tomorrow night. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck says that?"

"I do." GraveRobber growled back.

"Okay... Okay dude, chill. Look, I dunno if spending the night is a good thing." He removed a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket. "Not sure if ya traveling with me is such a good idea." He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag.

"And why..." GraveRobber stepped over to Xavier and plucked the cigarette from the mans mouth, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. "..would it be such a bad idea?" Raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"The place'll... Wait, why the fuck should I tell you?"

GraveRobber clenched his fist and pulled his arm back.

"The place'll smell like death by the time we get back." Xavier said quickly, flinching his body as he braced himself for another punch.

"Did Mika finally get botched surgery or a bad dose of Zydrate?" GraveRobber unclenched his fist, lowered his arm and chuckled softly.

"Fuck you." He sneered. "We found this body, in an alley near the apartment. Doesn't look too good if ya ask me."

"Body?" GraveRobber raised one of his eyebrows in interest. "Like a scalpel slut that took too much Z kind of body?"

"Nah," Xavier shook his head. "Like a velvet kinda body. Nice looking. Almost too young ta be out on the streets. The kind that ya wanna pity it."

GraveRobber's heart skipped a beat. "Take me and show me."

The pair walked quickly to the abandoned apartment building, a few blocks away from the alley.

"How long ago did you find this... body?" GraveRobber asked.

"Not too long before I met you in the alley."

GraveRobber quickened his pace.

"The fuck is the rush, buddy?" Xavier caught up to him. "It's just a body. It'll probably be dead soon, if it isn't already."

The older man whipped his head to look at Xavier. "How about I fucking shoot you up with all my vials, maybe even some of yours for that matter, when we get to your shit hole apartment and let you fucking rot along with that... body." At the last line, he cringed. _'If it's who I think it is... I swear to...whoever is up there...'_ He shook his head slightly and looked straight ahead, fists clenched.

"Whoa, man. Who put a stick in your ass?" He stopped in front of the building, placing his hand on the door knob he quickly ducked inside.

GraveRobber snarled at the man and ducked into the building two seconds after. Following the younger man up the steps, he could hear is heartbeat in his ears.

_'What's this? Are you actually...feeling something?'_

_'I just want to see if I'm right.'_

_'And what if you are? But then again, what if he's right?'_

_'Than I'll be satisfied, either way. I'll sleep better.'_

_'You can't fool me. You've thought about her since you first laid eyes on her in the graveyard. With those black boots, the black skirt that barely brushed against her knees, that almost translucent white shirt, and black cropped jacket. Long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity...'_

_'Your point?'_

_'The way you practically finished each other's sentences. You remember... it's like a nightlight...'_

GraveRobber had to smirk at that one. His thoughts were short lived as he bumped into Xavier's back. He took a step backward.

"Lemme open the door first, man. I ain't no battering ram." Xavier turned the doorknob and opened the door, walking into the living room he shrugged his jacket off and walked into the bedroom.

GraveRobber shut the door and quickly followed.

"What's the prognosis, sweets?" Xavier asked, but before he let Mika reply he gagged, "What the fuck is that smell?"

"She's withdrawing. She puked all over the bed; I cleaned it up as best as I could."

"WHAT?" Xavier yelled. "Well that's just fucking great. We are reviving a fucking junkie. And our bed is fucking-"

Mika rose up and walked over to him. She was mere 5'6" and 105 pound woman, but that didn't stop her from her next move against him. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. "Get out. Go...do something. Make some food. Be useful, jackass."

Xavier let out a whimper of pain, fresh blood pooling into his mouth as the cut on his lip from GraveRobbers earlier punch re-opened. He slinked out of the room.

GraveRobber moved closer into the room, now that the tiny room was less crowded. "Tell me what happened, Mika."

Without missing a beat, she looked at him. "Xavier and I were coming home from him harvesting when we heard this weird voice coming from the alleyway. It wasn't an actual voice, though. We realized it was coming from the wristcom... It kept going off, so we went to investigate. We found her, all bloodied and she was still alive. So we brought her back here. While Xavier was working with you, I observed her symptoms and finally diagnosed her as going through severe withdrawals."

GraveRobber leaned in close to the bed as a funny feeling flashed through his heart. "Kid..." he whispered, barely audible. He cleared his throat and spoke louder "What is she withdrawing from?"

"Zydrate."

_'Oh fuck.'_ GraveRobber reluctantly followed Mika out of the small bedroom. "So how long will the Kid be going through these withdrawals?"

"You say 'Kid' as if you know the body on my bed." Xavier said from his seat on the couch.

"Xavier-" Mika crossed her arms over her chest. Before she could say anymore she heard GraveRobber.

"That's because I do know her." He snapped back, quickly.

"You do?" Mika tilted her head, slightly.

"She one of your junkies?" Xavier smirked.

GraveRobber walked over to the couch, grabbing hold of Xavier's collar, lifting him up slightly. "If you say one more bad thing about the Kid, I will cut out your vocal cords and mail them anonymously to Amber with a little note that says 'Not sure if these are yours, but the fucker I got them from doesn't need them anymore.' Are we clear?" He slammed the man back down on the couch.

Xavier decided it would be good to keep his mouth shut. At least for now.

"How do you know her, GraveRobber?"

He brought his hand up to his multicolored dreaded hair, slowly running his fingers through what he could, and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Didn't you see the Opera?"

"What Opera?" Xavier said, knowing at least that question wouldn't get his ass kicked.

GraveRobber leaned against the wall and started telling the story about how he met Shilo, and all about the Opera.

_'I should probably leave out the whole ...oh yeah by the way I kind of think highly of the sheltered, short skirt wearing, totally jailbait for me... parts'_ He smirked to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, the girls old man was poisoning her with this 'medicine'-" Xavier said.

"Zydrate." corrected Mika.

"-for most of her life. The old man was also a Repo Man. He murdered his wife. Yet not only did her father get murdered, but her idol died that same night.. while an audience watched, thinking that it was real. All I have to say to that is... Whoa. Talk about fucked." Xavier took a drag of his cigarette, and then exhaled the smoke. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's still kicking. Even barely kicking."

"Mika, how long does Zydrate withdrawal last?" GraveRobber asked, the concern in his voice was almost hardly mistakable. He immediately gave a glare to Xavier, so he knew not to say a word.

Xavier could only smirk.

"It depends on a few factors. How much you used, how long you've been on it, and how well your body can adjust to the gruesome torture that comes with not having it. I've seen my fair share of addicts, though they don't have the same story... in the end, they're all addicts.."

"The Kid is not an addict." GraveRobber fumed.

"In a way, she is. She's going through withdrawals ain't she?" Xavier leaned forward and stated matter-of-factly. "An addict; To cause to become physiologically or psychologically dependent on a habit-forming substance." He grinned proudly.

Mika shook her head in agreement. "For once, the bastard is right..."

GraveRobber sighed.

Mika broke the moment of silence. "I hate to kind of break this moment, but we don't really need another person going through withdrawals."

Xavier jumped off of the couch and went towards his jacket. "I am happy to be of service, m'lady." he bowed slightly reaching his hand out.

"And what will I do while you go shoot up?" GraveRobber's voice was slightly disgusted. Here he was, thinking about the fragile girl laying in the bedroom in an almost comatose state, and there they were getting ready for their regular nightly routine.

"Catch some sleep. It's almost morning. She's bound to wake up at some point, and when she does she will be in agony. We'll more than likely need to help her out through this." Mika replied as she grabbed the hand that had been extended out towards her. She followed Xavier into the bathroom that was off the kitchen.

GraveRobber looked around. _'Where the fuck do they expect me to sleep in this place? How the fuck do they expect me to sleep when...'_ he shook his head to discontinue the next lines in his thoughts. He pushed himself away from the wall and silently made his way back into the small bedroom, sitting on the chair that was placed next to the bed. He reached his hand out towards Shilo's body, but he placed it on the bed behind her back instead.

_'Well, that was slightly awkward. What the hell was that?'_

_'I don't want to touch her.'_

_'You don't want to get attached.'_

_'A little too late for that now, isn't it?'_

_'There's still time to run.'_

_'Never.'_

GraveRobber placed his hands on his lap, and was now staring intently at Shilo.

"I'm here for you, Kid."

* * *

_'May I introduce to you the man that made you sick! He's poisoned all your medicine.'_

_'I need my pill.'_

_'You've got to fight.'_

_'It's me who failed you. It's my medicine.'_

_'It's his medicine.'_

_'It's your medicine?'_

_'I drugged your blood. Oh god, what have I done to you?'_

_'Dad, I will not leave you here. You will live.'_

_'But you've already saved me, dear. Go and change the world for me. We will always have each other in our time of need. Shilo, you're the world to me.'_

_'Oh, free at last. Oh, free at last.'_

A soft moan escaped Shilo's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She instantly regretted opening her eyes as a surge of pain went through skull. Her eyes shut as she whimpered.

_'What...happened?'_ she asked herself, and suddenly behind her eyelids she saw everything. She saw her father dying in her arms, saw the Largo siblings infuriated at the fact that their father was about to leave his company to this secluded and naïve little girl. She saw her Godmother impaled on the fence, the audience watching intently as the teenager desperately tried to plead to them to help her father, the blinding flashes of cameras as she walked out of the theatre; walking past them all and down the road. That walk turning into running. Running down alleyways and away from the tragedy, away from life. She heard the wristcom beeping those now dreadful words to her, words that she now knew were lies 'medicate immediately'. She found herself at, what she believed to be, the other side of town. Head throbbing, heart pounding, feet aching... She collapsed on the concrete, waiting for her own death. Waiting to be reunited with her father, her godmother, and waiting to meet the mother that she never knew.

_'Am I dead?'_

Once again she opened her eyes and fought against the pain to keep them open, to observe her surroundings. From her position, curled up on her right side, she noted the faded and peeling wallpaper on the wall. There was a closed, slightly broken window with a torn off-yellow curtain barely covering it. Ever so carefully, she rolled over onto her back and her body trembled under the pain. Tears sprung into her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. _'God...damn...why does my body...hurt so fucking bad...?'_ Her breathing quickened as her heart started to race.

'Blood pressure warning. Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately. Medicate immediately.'

"Stupid fucking wristcom." Shilo whimpered between gritted teeth.

"Kid...?" A voice said. It sounded very close by.

_'Kid...? Kid. Why does that sound so...'_

"Grave-" her voice was small, cut short by the pain surging through her body.

"The one and only, Kid." he said with his trademark smirk, leaning forward in the chair. "Just relax."

"Can't. So much...pain." more tears fell from her eyes. "Why?"

"You're going through withdrawals." said a voice from the entry way, one that Shilo was not familiar with.

"From... what?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"The drug." GraveRobber leaned back in his chair and sighed softly. _'At least the Kid is going to be okay.'_

_'The drug. Yeah, the drug. You're cure it's- -the drug.' _popped into Shilo's mind._  
_

"It's a good sign that you're awake. The pain you're experiencing will probably last awhile. When you feel well enough, we'll feed you and have you take a proper shower. I cleaned you up as best as I could. Though your wig is another story." Mika said as she peered into the doorway to take a look at the girl on the bed. A scene that she hoped would never replay in her head, but this one seemed to have a better outcome. _'Oh, Karin...'_ She shook her head.

"My... my wig!" gasped the little girl, hand flying up to touch her bald head. Her cheeks turned slightly red, which faded as quick as it came. Her face grimaced as the repercussions of her swift movements washed over her.

"It's a side effect of the poisoning that you went through." Mika said, as if reading Shilo's thoughts.

"How...?"

"Because I have treated quite a few people in my lifetime."

"Nurse...?" Shilo asked, trying to turn her head to get a look at the woman.

"Not quite." GraveRobber replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Yeah, I hate these notes as much as the next person. However, I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to those who have placed this story on their favorites list. You have no idea how shocked I am, honestly! You guys are my inspiration to keep going. A very special shout-out to ****Sarmoti** **for taking the time to review my last chapter; I hope you continue to love the story, as much as I love writing it. ;) And secondly, I have to warn that here, I will be describing one of my OCs history. If you don't want to read it, skip down to the line break to continue the story. :) Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! xoxo.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Mika's Story

Mika sat in an over-sized office, though her attention was not drawn to the over-sized desk and the massive chair that was placed behind it. Rather, she was sitting in a leather chair by the fireplace, and the chair seemed to swallow her whole. She placed her hands in her lap, smoothing out her white knee length skirt. She looked at her hands that seemed to shake gently. She ran one of those shaky hands through her chin-length chestnut hair. When she heard a voice speak, she looked at the owner of the voice with steel gray eyes.

"Such-a pretty lady you are. What's-a your name, bella?'

The person who owned the voice walked over to the lady slowly, almost seductively.

"Mika." she replied, hoping her voice did not reveal how nervous she was.

"And why-a you here?"

"I- I saw that you needed help."

"So you're-a here to apply for the job?"

She shook her head 'yes', body starting to tremble.

"You want-a to work for the Pavi?" A grin appeared in his masked face.

She nodded again as Pavi was now staring at her, his finger gently caressing her face.

"Tale in bel viso." he whispered, backing away slowly. He pulled out a mirror from his pocket to examine his own face. He ran his fingers over the parts that were slowly turning to leather. It had been awhile since Pavi had a new face. "You have-a the training, bella?"

"I- I have been training to be an intern for a little while now..."

"Well, why-a be an intern..." he looked away from his mirror and smirked at Mika. "...When you can be-a GENtern?"

"You really think-"

"I know, bella. I will-a talk to my Papa and see what we can do." he winked.

She cringed, stood up and left the office, wondering what she had gotten herself into. As she walked down the hallway, she spotted another female; maybe another hopeful to get a job.

The other female gave a nod in her direction.

Mika couldn't help but look at the other woman. Black spiked hair with bright red tips, pouty lips painted the same red, a solid black shirt with fishnet sleeves, with tight black jeans that hugged her tiny frame and red sneakers. _'What a get up'_ she thought to herself.

"Taking a picture will last longer." smirked the woman.

Blushing, Mika looked down. "My apologizes, ma'am."

"No worries. Looking like you, looking at someone like me... Yeah, I'd stare too." she chuckled. With an extended hand she said, "Karin."

"Mika." she said as she looked up, seeing the hand extended before her, she shook it gently.

Karin pulled her hand back. "So, will I be seeing you 'round?"

"Maybe."

Karin smiled slightly. "Awesome. See ya 'round, then." She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and continued walking towards a door, one that did not lead to where Mika just came from.

She walked away.

A few days later, Mika found herself back in the office. A man she did not recognize stood next to Pavi, along with another man and a woman.

"Good evening, ladies." the man said with a booming voice. "I am Rotti Largo, and I welcome you all to GeneCo. You have been selected to be our newest GENterns."

"Yeah, because the others were whores!" screeched the girl.

"Amber, please!" Rotti scolded.

"But daddy-" she pleaded.

"Shush." he said, and coughed softly. He cleared his throat and continued, "Now, most of you will be working closely with Pavi. The others will be working with our extensively trained surGENs, making sure our clients feel...comfortable."

Mika saw the currently nameless man smirk.

"Any fucking questions?" the man spoke, voice laced with slight annoyance.

The room fell with silence.

"That's what I fucking thought!" he said, reaching for a piece of paper. "Now, when I call your names you separate yourselves into two groups. Those with my idiot brother go stand to the left. Those working with our surGENs, off to the right. Got it?"

As the man continued to read off names, Mika was looking at all the people whose names were already called. Most of the names were called to Pavi's side.

"WHO THE FUCK IS MIKA HALIFAX?" screamed the list reader.

Mika jumped in her chair slightly and raised her hand.

"Next time, fucking listen to Luigi." Amber glared at the woman.

She stood up. "S-sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not or I'll cut off your fucking ears, that way you'll have a fucking excuse not to hear me, slut." Luigi snarled. "Go right."

"But-a Luigi..." Pavi started.

Rotti chimed in, "Son, don't worry. There is always room for a transfer later."

As time went by, Mika got used to the routine of being a GENtern to multiple surGENs. Unfortunately, she also got acquainted with Zydrate and the knife itself. Slowly, her appearance started to change. Her steel blue eyes were replaced with coal black, then sea green, finally ending with her current violet. Her hair color and length changed from her chin-length chestnut brown to waist length strawberry blonde to her current.. shoulder length, flowing ruby color. Stomach tucked, breast lifted, ass shaped just right "An apple bottom booty" the surGEN called it. For every surgery, she got a hit of Zydrate. Soon, she would just ask a surGEN to let her "get a hit", which they reluctantly followed through with. It didn't take long for Rotti Largo to catch wind of what the young GENtern was doing.

"I am sorry, Mika, but we have to let you go."

She nodded.

"Everything that you have done here, as you know, is classified..." he said slowly.

"Yes, and I promise not to breathe this to a soul."

"Mika, dear, that isn't exactly how it works." Rotti stood up from behind his desk. "You have some of this company's body parts. If you walk away from GeneCo..." he smirked, evilly. "Well, let's just say you won't be walking away..."

"What do you want?" Her voice was shaking.

"I want the girl you saw in the hall on your way out from your interview with Pavi."

"Karin?"

"Yes, her. I believe she is seeing my daughter, bringing in illegal contraband into my building. Bring me Karin, I let you go. Fair enough?"

Mika ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, Mr. Largo."

Out on the streets, the woman shook her head. _'Where the hell would I even start looking for her? I don't even know her.'_ As the hours went by, she found herself in an unfamiliar area. She saw a sign on the wall that read: Zydrate Addicts Support Meeting.

_'I could really use a hit right now.'_ she thought to herself, noticing the junkies lounging in the alley.

A rather tall man stepped from the shadows. Dressed in a overly worn patched jacket, a dingy shirt that might have been clean once, black pants, and black boots. Brown hair with multicolored streaks placed just right came down to his shoulders, piercing cobalt blue eyes that seemed able to read your thoughts as soon as he looked at you, black lips that seemed to form a evil yet slightly charming grin. Mika watched him, carefully, and when he pulled out a glowing blue vial she started to approach him cautiously.

He caught her out of the corner of his eye, but continued his actions with a stalky female in front of him. Pulling out a gun-type object, he inserted the vial into the gun _'like a battery'_ she noted. He placed the gun near the woman's collarbone and pulled the trigger.

The woman rolled her eyes as the Zydrate started flowing through her veins. "Thanks, GR." She said as she slinked back into the shadows.

He then turned his attention to the ruby-haired, violet eyed woman that was making their way to him. "Well hello there." he smirked. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Can I get a hit?" Mika replied, her voice almost silent.

Picking up on this, the man grinned. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Can I- I get a hit?" each word coming out of her mouth louder.

"That's more like it." he moved closer to the woman and looked into her violet eyes. "First hit's free..." he leaned his head down next to her ear and almost purred, "Where do you want it?"

She shivered slightly at the hot breath on her ear. "I want it..." she paused to think it over, but suddenly her thoughts got interrupted when she saw a figure over the mans shoulder, walking into the alleyway. "Karin!" she gasped when the silhouette came under a streetlamp.

The man spun around on his heel and gave a slight grin. "Well, hello, K." he gave a slight bow to the woman.

"Hey Mika. GraveRobber." she mimicked his bow.

"Mika. Well, I guess an unusual name does go along with an unusual woman." GraveRobber continued to smirk.

"Tsssk." Karin said, walking closer to the pair. "She's a pretty little thing."

Mika blushed.

"Whatcha doing out here, anyway? Don't you work with GeneCo now?"

Hearing "GeneCo" made GraveRobber raise an eyebrow.

_'Bring me Karin, I let you go.'_ Rotti's voice echoed in Mika's mind. "I- I'm... Well, WE are in deep shit."

Mika sighed, "After I told Karin about my deal with Rotti Largo, she attempted to end her life. She knew, either way, that she would be dead. When I found her, she was pretty much done for, but I-" she blinked away tears. "I tried my best. She passed away while going through withdrawals."

Shilo gulped. "Am I going die?"

"No, Kid. We ain't gonna let you die."

* * *

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The sound of high heels echoed down the hallway. A feminine hand reached out for the doorknob, a soft sigh escaped the lips. Turning the doorknob and opening the door slowly, being greeted with "Where the fuck do you get off having me work with Pavi?" was not how she wanted to start the day.

"Hello to you, brother." Amber said as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the desk, once her fathers, now hers. She plopped down in the chair and faced Luigi.

"Aren't you going to fucking answer me? Why the fuck am I working WITH Pavi?"

"Luigi, please... You really think I'd spoil the surprise?"

"What fucking surprise?"

She waved a hand, dismissing the subject. "Luigi, would you like a task of your own?"

The man grinned. "Fuck yes. Give it to me."

Amber opened a drawer in her desk and threw a file at her brother.

"Find them and bring them in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Days slowly turned into a week, a week turned into two, two into three, three into more. Shilo slowly started to feel better. Still a little weak, but better. Her nightmares of the Opera haunted her every night, and every night there was Mika by her bedside, consoling her.

"Post traumatic stress disorder" she called it.

"Post tra-whosey-what's-it-now?" Xavier said.

Shilo met Xavier after she woke up a second time, and after their brief interaction she determined she did not particularly like him too much.

"So, the body is awake." he leaned against the broken dresser.

"My name is Shilo." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're lying in dried up vomit." he replied, slightly disgusted.

"I-I am? Oh god..."

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING-"

Shilo leaned over the bed and proceeded to puke on the floor.

"FUCK, MAN!"

Needless to say, GraveRobber placed Shilo on the couch that day and the mattress was thrown outside.

GraveRobber spent some time with her, mainly while everyone else had long gone to sleep. One time, she had woken up to hear him telling her about what had gone on that day; about a crazy Zaddict that tried to get her "grimy little hands on his vials".

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice soft.

His trademark grin appeared across his lips, the one that made the little girls heart flutter just a bit. "I made sure that she, and whoever else was around, remembers not to pull that shit on me."

Soon Shilo was able to get off the couch, take a shower, eat some soup

"Get the girl a real meal." Xavier once said.

"Not until her stomach can handle it." Mika replied.

It was nightfall when Shilo stepped out of the shower, wrapped a ratty navy blue towel around herself, and proceeded to stand in front of the mirror above the sink. Wiping the steam off the mirror, she looked at her reflection. Two months had passed since the Opera and she had noticed some fuzz growing on top of her head, and it reminded her of her father's jaw when he went too long without shaving. Her eyes wandered down to her chest, the slight curve of breasts making their appearance.

"No longer tic-tacs." Xavier joked when he noticed, which made him receive a punch to the gut from Mika.

Shilo turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. For once, she was alone in the apartment.

"Got to go to work." GraveRobber winked, before they left. "You'll be okay on your own?"

"Of course she will! She ain't a Kid." Xavier shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah. I'll be fine..." Shilo replied, forcing half a smile. In reality, she didn't want to be left alone. She didn't trust the apartment, and definitely didn't trust her thoughts in the dark.

She headed into the bedroom to the broken dresser, thankful that Mika's clothes somewhat fit her frame.

"Wear whatever you'd like. I bought you some personal items, they're in the bottom drawer. Oh, and there is a new wig for you in there too." she had said one day, when Shilo was able to get out of bed.

_'Such a nice lady.'_ She thought as she opened a drawer that seemed to be overflowing with all kinds of different shirts. Rummaging through the drawer, her eyes fell upon a maroon shirt with little straps instead of sleeves and grabbed it. She clutched the shirt against the towel and crouched down to the next drawer where all the bottoms were located, coming across a black skirt with a slit on one side and pulled it out. _'Where the hell did the rest of the skirt go?'_ She shrugged to answer herself and stood up, loosening the grip on her towel, and as she was about to drop it, the strangest feeling washed over her; the feeling of being watched. She looked around, spotting GraveRobber leaning against the doorway with a strange look in his eyes, and a devilish smirk across his lips. She jumped and clutched the clothes and towel against her chest, her knuckles turning white. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" she exclaimed.

"Don't mind me Kid, I'm just enjoying the show."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now... since when did you get such a potty-mouth?"

"Since I've been holed up with you three for the last couple months."

GraveRobber laughed.

"I thought you had to work?" Shilo raised an eyebrow.

"Xavier and Mika are handling harvesting tonight. I figured you and I could take a walk." he raised his eyebrow in return.

"A walk? Why, and where?"

"You just said you've been holed up in this apartment. I'm sure that the fresh air might do you some good. There ain't no boogeyman outside. You're safe with me, Kid."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll drag you by your arm, making you drop the towel, and I'll parade you around the town...naked." he smirked seductively.

_'That doesn't sound like a half bad idea, though I wouldn't want the town to see her naked...'_

He shifted his position, his jeans becoming a little tight.

"Fine." Shilo said, reluctantly. "But give me some privacy to get dressed. Please."

GraveRobber bowed and blew her a kiss before turning on his heel and leaving the entryway.

The girl shivered, released her grip, and dropped the towel.

"So, where are we going?" Shilo asked as she walked, fully dressed, out of the bedroom.

_'Damn.'_ GraveRobber's eyes traveled her body over. _'Now that the drug is out if her system, she's looking even more...'_

_'Like jailbait.'_

He cleared his throat. "Not sure yet, but we'll figure it out."

Shilo grabbed a pair of black knee high boots that Mika had placed by the door, slid her feet into them, and began lacing them up. She looked at GraveRobber. "Lead the way."

* * *

The pair walked in silence, keeping to the shadows. Shilo moved closer to GraveRobber, and tried her best to keep up with his pace.

"Do we have an actual destination? Or are we just walking for the sake of walking?" she asked, wincing a bit as she walked, her feet were getting tired. She hadn't walked a great distance since that fateful night.

"I haven't decided yet." he replied as he shrugged. He knew exactly where he was taking her, and by taking streets that weren't familiar to her made it easier for him to take her there.

"So, GraveRobber, what's your story?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Story?" he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Everyone has a story. What's yours?"

"I don't remember, Kid."

"That's bull."

"Is it now?" he shook his head and looked forward again.

"I bet your story goes something like this. Parents had marital problems, you were an outcast, you met a fellow that introduced you to the wonderful world of grave robbing..."

"Something like that."

"If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me." she continued. "You were probably an only child, with a very common name-"

"Uh." he interrupted. "Not too common."

"Just tell me!" she huffed. "I know nothing about you. You know practically everything about me."

_'There's more I'd like to learn about you, Kid.'_ he thought. _'And something's I'd like to teach you.'_ he looked at her again and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon Kid, we're almost there."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Wait, Kid." GraveRobber said as they approached their destination. "Stop for a sec."

Shilo stopped walking and turned toward the older man. "What?" She swallowed hard as she watched GraveRobber walk towards her, his eyes shining in the moonlight. She trembled as he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, and stepped behind her.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered; "I want this to be a surprise." his hand went into his pocket and pulled out a rather clean cloth. Folding it perfectly, he placed it over her eyes.

"Why?" she squeaked when she found her words.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear again, and grinned when he felt her body shake. He tied the cloth behind her head.

"How.. can I trust a man that I hardly know?" she answered in all honesty. She started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Good point. But I did save your ass" his grin fell away.

"You saved me after getting us into trouble."

"I could've left you." there was no threat behind his words, as much as he wanted there to be. _'...Pussy...'_ he growled, barely audible, at himself.

"And I could've left you dangling upside down after Amber cleaned you out." she attempted to pull off his grin, but failed miserably.

GraveRobber took her hand and pulled her the rest of he way.

The girl heard something metal. Maybe two things metal. "Watch your step." she heard him whisper. "Step up." he commanded, and she obeyed. "Step up." again, she did. _'Stairs...?'_ she wondered. _'Why are we walking up-'_ Shilo collided with a solid object, and stumbled backward. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, which held her securely, then heard a low chuckle.

"Shoulda warned you that there was something there." he said as he straightened her body. "I'll let you know when to move."

The young girl bit her lip and started to play with the hem of the skirt. A habit that happened whenever she was nervous. She heard a few clicks, a scrape, and finally "Okay. Walk forward." When she did, her boots echoed on the floor underneath her. She heard another click and felt the arm around her waist again. "Am I gonna bump into something?" she asked quietly.

"No, but I'm going to take off the blindfold. All I ask is that you do not run."

Shilo nodded reluctantly and started playing with the hem of her skirt again.

* * *

"Almost done here." Xavier placed the cap of the vibrant bottle of Zydrate he had just collected. The corpse he just collected the Glow from looked rather fresh and he knew he could rake in the credits from that one bottle.

"Here too." Mika replied from the other side of the graveyard. "All these vials are making me want some." she whined a little.

"Suck it up." he scoffed. "We'll be home soon. Then you can get some." he looked at her from his position and grinned. "Maybe I can get some too." his voice growled, seductively.

She made her way over to him, her hips swaying side to side with her movements. "Mmm." she said when she was sure he'd hear it. "Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Especially now that Graves and the body-"

"Shilo." her voice was firm as she glared at him.

"Yeah. Since they're gone now, we've got the house to ourselves." he wiggled his eyebrows and moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How much you got?"

"Six. You?" she leaned forward and started placing kisses along his jawbone.

"Seven. Thirteen. You can have one, I suppose."

Mika jerked back. "One?" she pouted.

"One is better than none." he smirked, pulling his arms from her waist and taking a step back. "Let's go." he started walking.

_'Grave robbers on premises. Grave robbers on premises.'_ rang an alarm in the cemetery, lights shining around trying to find them.

"Fuck!" Xavier muttered. "RUN!"

Mika did, in the opposite direction of her ally. It was something that they had planned out; something the pair had done before. She jumped over a small wall in the graveyard, landing on her feet with catlike grace, and continued running. She looked behind her to see if she could see any GeneCops, and cursed when she tripped over something, causing her to stumble and roll onto the ground. Her knees stung a bit as she got up, having gotten scrapes on them from the tumble. "Fucking skirt." she mumbled as she started running again. As she crept through an alleyway, she started to slow down. It was familiar territory to her, the home stretch. She exhaled deeply and tried to catch her breath.

"Going somewhere?" said a voice from the shadows.

Mika jumped and got into running position. "Yeah." she snarled as she started running again.

"Not. So. Fast." the voice said as he appeared from the shadows in front of her. She hoped that the running start would've tackled the man, but he had put out his arms and she ran right into his embrace.

"Let me go!" she screamed, not fully aware of who her capture was. She squirmed in those arms. When she saw who it was, her face went pale.

She gasped. "Luigi..."

"All that street Z must've gone to your fucking head if you thought you could elude us for the rest of your pathetic, drug addicted life." Luigi turned Mika around in his arms, eyes glaring into hers. "I remember you, you fucking slut. You worked for my company-"

"You mean Amber's company." she retorted, her lips curling into a smirk.

Luigi freed her from his grasp, and before she could run he brought one arm back and connected his fist with her jaw.

Mika's body twisted from the force of his punch and she fell to the concrete ground.

Two henchgirls stepped out from the shadows and picked Mika up. Her head lolled to her chest as blood rolled from her mouth. The pain was so excruciating, she was almost positive her jaw was broken.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so fucking rudely interrupted." he cracked his knuckles. "I believe you have some body parts that belong to GeneCo." he grinned. "But first, there is someone who wants to see you." he turned around and started walking up the alleyway.

The henchgirls followed, practically dragging Mika between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: When I started writing this story, I really didn't think anyone was going to read it and I definitely didn't think I was going to get the response that I have. I've received numerous notifications on the story in the last couple of days, each one bringing a smile to my face. I cannot thank each of you enough. And to my latest reviewers: Birdy Main and Peyton Cummings, you both rock! ;) You all are so amazing and I hope you continue reading. xoxo.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Once again, I'm going to ask... Do you trust me, Kid?" GraveRobber asked as he stood behind the young girl.

Shilo nodded carefully, though her mind yelled at her for doing so. She had been honest with him the first time he asked. She didn't know this man from a hole in the wall, but she was getting extremely nervous and wanted the blindfold off.

"Remember..." his fingers were untying the blindfold. "Don't run." he took the blindfold away from her eyes.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light. She blinked a few times and let out an ear splitting scream when her eyes focused and brain registered exactly where she was. "No..." she whimpered, her vision becoming blurry with tears that started to escape through her lashes as she tried to blink them away. "No. No. NONONONONO!" she turned around and started pounding her fists against the man's chest, her body shaking violently as she broke down into hysterical sobs. "Why the fuck would you bring me back? Why?"

"Did you really think you could run away forever?" he looked at her firmly, catching her wrists in his hands. "You need to face it- This, at some point."

"No, I don't." she managed to get out between her sobs.

"Kid, if you don't calm down you're going to hyperventilate."

She tried to free her wrists from his grasp, but she couldn't. "Let me go, Graves."

_'Cute nickname.'_

_'Uhm, did your heart just skip-'_

_'No way. That's just adrenaline.'_

_'Yeah right, and I'm still T-'_

_'Fuck off.'_

"Sh- ", he cursed at himself under his breath. "-Kid listen to me. You need to face this sometime. What's wrong with right now?"

She stopped trying to get out of the man's grip and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "I-" her mind was spinning, stomach acid crawling up into her throat. "I-" she repeated, her legs suddenly felt like jello.

GraveRobber felt her body start going limp. Her eyes fluttered closed and before she could to the floor, he removed his grip from her wrists and caught her. "Shilo? SHILO!"

_'Well, that was fun. You made the poor girl faint.'_

* * *

Mika groaned as she awoke in a familiar setting, and groaned louder at the pain that seemed to be coming from her jaw. _'Luigi...'_ she flinched and realized that her jaw was most definitely broken. She couldn't even close it.

"You didn't, a-brother?" she heard someone say, almost sadly.

"The fucking surGENs can fix it." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"You didn't harm her any further, did you a-brother?"

"No, though I should have peeled her fucking face off right then and there." Luigi turned and grinned at Mika.

She tried to move, only to feel restraints on her arms and legs. _'They tied me up. Figures. Always happens to the good guys, don't it?'_

A door opened, and Amber stepped into the room. She looked different from the last time Mika saw her. _'Must be going to a better surGEN.'_ she chuckled in her mind. Amber Sweet, the new face of GeneCo, was definitely the ever changing face of GeneCo. She sported not so natural, mid-back length black hair, piercing blue eyes, and she was slightly skinnier than she has been "because of working so much" she claimed, but Mika knew better. She was wearing a black suit with dark purple pinstripes that were almost invisible to the eye. The only way Mika could see them was because Amber was standing so close; too close for comfort.

"Hello, cunt." Amber said close to her ear. "Long time, no see. Where have you been hiding these last few months?" she held onto the other woman's jaw with a tight grip, and cackled when Mika whimpered in pain, a few tears leaving her eyes. "We heard about that junkie friend of yours. What was her name?" she waved her other hand. "Oh well, doesn't matter. Street Z is useless to me now anyway." she smirked, letting go of Mika's face.

_'Okay, make a long story short, bitch.'_

Amber turned around and started walking towards Luigi. "You did a good number on her."

"Fucking right I did!" Luigi beamed proudly.

"When does-a the Pavi get to have his fun, sister?"

_'..No...'_ Mika's body started to shake with fear.

"Very soon." Amber smirked at him. "Very, very soon." she turned on her dark purple heels to face Mika again, and walked backwards. "You see..." she stretched out her arms. "I am very aware of the agreement you and daddy had. You never delivered that girl, but you still have parts that belong to this company." her arms went back to her sides. "Such a pity your jaw is broken..." she stopped walking and leaned with her back against her desk.

Mika's body trembled more with fear.

Amber saw her shaking and smiled. "...I would've loved to hear you fucking scream, and beg for fucking mercy."

She heard footsteps behind her. _'No..No...NO!'_

The last thing she saw was a Repo Man slide in front of her line of vision.

* * *

Xavier slammed the apartment door behind him and pressed his back to it. "Mika!" he called out, breathlessly. He had taken the long way around the alleys to get to the apartment. "Mika!" he called again, taking a step forward.

Silence.

"Mika, stop fucking playin." his voice tinged with anger. "It's not fucking funny!" he glanced over to the kitchen and saw nothing. He walked to the bathroom, and opened the door slowly, "Did you fucking pass out again?" he grumbled to...no one.

His heart started racing again as he walked from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Where the fuck..." his voice trailed off. Soon, the fear of her being captured started to become reality. "Well, damn." he ran a hand through his blond hair and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply.

He left the bedroom, walked to the front door, exited the apartment building. He needed to find the girl and GraveRobber, but didn't know where to begin his search. He walked into the night.

The night that would soon turn into morning, though no one could ever tell the difference unless they looked at a clock. Sun never shone on Sanitarium Island, and hadn't in a very long time. Most residents weren't even aware that there was ever a thing called a 'sun'. Half of them believed it was a myth, passed from generation to generation, to put hope in their hearts of one day a big bright ball would appear in the sky to shine light down. Trash littered the streets along with old Zydrate guns from careless dealers; the alleyways were where you'd find addicts sprawled out in their drug induced states. There was an abundance of bars where you'd see the local drunks, vomit stained sidewalks, and some dried blood spatter. Away from the bars and the dark alleyways was a section of town that was preserved from earlier times. It was the most decent part, if there was such a word in this day and age. Somewhat fancy, two-story houses hiding behind tall trees and iron gates. A 'family oriented' area it once was, now most of those who stayed here were couples whose children moved on to become addicted to Zydrate, or turned into alcoholics.

To say the least, there was almost no hope for those who lived here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

GraveRobber cradled Shilo into his arms and looked around.

_'This is the second time you've had to hold her like this. Maybe next time you have to hold her at all, she'll be awake enough to wrap her legs around your waist.'_

_'You know, you can have some pretty terrible timing.'_

_'Yeah, I have a knack for that. Just like you have a knack for making little girls faint.'_

The man scoffed and eyed a couch.

_'Really? How cheesy can you be? A goddamn couch?'_

_'Just until she wakes up...'_

_'Find the bathroom. Wake her up quicker. She needs to deal with this. Mika said dealing with the tr...trauma, I think the word was, will help her deal with the issue.'_

He found the stairs and started to climb them slowly.

_'You honestly don't remember coming here?'_

_'I purposely made myself forget.' _he growled at himself as he began remembering.

_'Just like you tried to purposely forget her?'_

GraveRobber stopped at the top of the stairs. He was used to having internal dilemmas; he was constantly at war with himself- it was almost like there were two sides to him. There was the charming, seductive, smirking, makeup wearing, dumpster dwelling, sarcastic, drug dealing, mysterious, grave robbing... GraveRobber. But then there was another man; he was also charming, smirking, and mysterious. Along with chivalrous, caring, thoughtful, even a tad bit romantic. Though most of the other man died a long time ago.

He followed the hallway to the second to the last door on the right. He carefully stretched one of his arms a bit, which made the girl move closer to his face.

_'She smells like vanilla and honey'_ he grinned to himself. A scent he had not smelled in years; a smell that was so different from the ones that assaulted his nostrils on a daily basis.

His hand gripped the door knob and he turned it gently. He nudged the door open with a foot and the door opened wider. The sight almost blinded his vision when he was greeted with a sterile white bathroom. White walls, white toilet, white tub, white everywhere.

"Jeez." He muttered under his breath as he entered the room. He shifted the girl back into his elbows and walked over to the bathtub, and gently laid her down.

"Sorry, Shilo." he whispered as he took off her wig, placing it on the toilet seat. He leaned over her body, set the shower on, and turned the knob. He leaned back so he wouldn't get hit with the ice cold water that sprayed from the shower head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Shilo screamed as she felt the cold water hit her body. She crawled out of the tub and laid stomach down on the tiled floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she lifted her head up to see GraveRobber's boots, ankles crossed.

"Kid, you fainted."

"SO YOU PLACE ME IN AN ICE COLD SHOWER?"

"It was the quickest way to get you to snap out of it." he smirked, and though Shilo couldn't see it..she could tell by his voice.

She placed her head back onto the floor and started to shiver from the cold. "Can we go now?"

He crouched down, looking at her. "Yeah, we can."

She lifted her head off the tile again and looked into his eyes. "Really?" her voice was small, but hopeful. She wanted to get out of the house now more than ever. It was laced with too many lies, too many memories. She was still haunted by the night of the Opera and was thankful that Mika was there by her bedside whenever she woke up crying. However, she secretly wished it was him.

_'Those eyes.. If I could keep that little sparkle in them forever, that sparkle she has right now...'_

_'You, my friend, are so fucking nauseating._'

"Yeah, kid." he cleared his throat. "We are going to get up off of the bathroom floor, and you're going to get some dry clothes on. Then I'm going to take a shower and find something to eat while you get to bed."

Shilo put her head back down. "No. I refuse to move."

The man leaned forward and placed his large hands under the her armpits. "Up." he simply said as he yanked them both into a standing position. "Let's get you some fresh clothes." he removed his hands, but slid one arm around her shoulder. He could feel her shiver under his arm. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, Kid." they walked together slowly out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom.

"I have a name you know." she grumbled.

"I know.." he started, barely audible.

"It's Shilo." they said at the same time.

She blushed profusely, as she opened the door to the bedroom and slinked away from GraveRobber's arm.

He chuckled under his breath as eyes surveyed the room.

_'Hasn't changed a bit'_ he shook his head.

_'I still can't believe you had the nerve to come in here. You almost got caught!'_

_'Almost. The key word there is almost.'_

"Graves?"

The agitation in the voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at Shilo and raised his eyebrow.

"Let me get dressed. Please." her arms were across her chest as she continued to shiver.

He smirked, turned around, and walked out of the room, images of her naked floating through his mind.

Shilo peeled the wet clothes from her skin, and dropped them to the floor with a **PLOP** that echoed through her room. She walked over to the full length mirror and saw her reflection, grumbling when she saw that she wasn't wearing her wig. _'Stupid asshole... man.'_ she turned around and examined her backside. Her hips were a little wider than they were before, her ass was curved 'in all the right places' she remembered someone saying, not exactly who. _'Probably Xavier'_ her mind scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She walked over to her dresser and opened up the drawer that held her sleepwear. Her hand automatically graced over the white lace nightgown but quickly decided against it. _'There is a grave robbing, mysterious man in your house. You really want to try to wear something that barely covers your ass?'_ she held in a giggle and reached for a black spaghetti strapped, flowing gown that barely grazed her knees. _'Okay, like that's any better.'_ she slipped it on, and went in search for some panties to slip on underneath it, which was an easy task, and walked back to the mirror to assess her clothing choices. She noticed that her nipples poked through the cloth of her nightgown. She turned around, lifting up the garment to look at her ass again. Her panties hugged her ass cheeks and gave it an overall rounder shape. _'Now why in the hell do you care how your ass looks? And I could see your nipples! Go put another shirt on. We wouldn't want that man to get terrible thoughts.'_ She sighed and dropped the gown from her hands, walked back to the dresser and grabbed a sweater. She walked to the door, opened it, and walked out of her bedroom.

"Graves?" she called out.

He poked his head from around the corner. "You done?" he had been sitting on the stairs the whole time, trying to fight the urge to bust into the girls room and watch her. When he heard the door open, he scrambled to his feet and adjusted his pants. His cock screamed softly in his pants, and he tried quickly to make his growing erection go away. _'Z addicts, Scalpel sluts, Amber Sweet compared to...'_ that did the trick.

"Yeah." she walked over to him, arms across her chest. "Now you're going to take a shower?"

He nodded.

"What are you going to change into?"

"Well, shit Kid, I didn't think about that." he said honestly.

"I can get you some of my dad's old clothes..."

"You sure?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I think it'll be okay, as long as you don't ruin them. You do need a shower, and fresh clothes." she walked to her father's bedroom and went straight to his closet.

GraveRobber stood at the doorway, leaning against it as he crossed his ankles. He had to admit that he was a little fascinated at the way the girl moved. She was almost graceful with every movement she made, like she could be a dancer, _'albeit a rather clumsy one'_. His eyes wandered from the tip of her fuzzy head, to the sweater she was wearing, her gown that barely reached her pale legs, her bare feet.

_'She's beautiful.'_

_'You did tell her that once._'

He closed his eyes. _'I wonder if she believed me. I wonder if she remembers that.'_

_'Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't believe you, and I bet the only part she remembers is when she saw her dead mother...'_

_'Oh, uhm, yeah. Forgot about that part.'_

"GRAVES!"

He snapped his eyes open to see Shilo shoving the clothes at him when she shouted his name out of frustration.

"No need to yell, Kid." he took the clothes.

"Obviously I have too if you're falling asleep!"

He could only smirk.

"Graves..." she whispered as he turned around and started walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Can I..." she started to say, but was cut off when her bottom lip entered her mouth. Her hands went down to her nightgown and played with the hem, and looked down.

_'Join me? Of course!'_

_'No, you idiot. I know what she wants.'_

_'To fuck?'_

_'No, you horny bastard. She wants company.'_

_'You mean she wants to sit in there, while I take a shower, and talk?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Dammit. Are you sure?'_

_'One hundred and fifty percent.'_

"I guess. Let me get in the shower and I'll let you know when you can come in."

Shilo looked at him, the sparkle slightly in her eyes, as she nodded and stopped at the bathroom door as it closed in her face.

_'What the fuck am I getting myself into?'_ GraveRobber slowly took off his clothes, and noticed his cock was standing a bit at attention. _'Not now, boy.'_ he stripped the rest of his clothes off. He turned the shower on, stepped in, and felt the cold water run down his back. He groaned softly and shivered, his cock going flaccid when the water danced across his skin. He turned the temperature higher and groaned a little louder as the warmth massaged his tired, aching muscles. He pulled the curtain back and half-yelled "Okay, Come in." he tucked himself back inside the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed.

Shilo opened the door, walked in, and picked up her wig off of the toilet seat, placing it on her head as she sat down. Her eyes wandered to the man's silhouette through the shower curtain, immediately thankful that she could not see anything but his shadow maneuvering around his body. "So..." she cleared her throat.

"So..." he replied back, face now under the spray and felt his makeup run down his chest.

Shilo's cheeks and chest seemed to burn as she blushed. She had no idea what she wanted to say. All she could think about was the man in the shower; the man naked in the shower. She felt a tingly sensation build in her lower stomach, and she shifted herself on the toilet seat. "When can we leave?"

"When I say so." GraveRobber turned around and looked for something, anything, to wash his body with. He grabbed a bar of soap, shrugged a little, and started to wash his chest and arms.

"Hmph." the girl softly, crossing her arms once again. Her eyes never left the shadow that was now moving around a bit. "Whatcha doing?" voice still soft.

"Showering." he raised an eyebrow, knowing that she couldn't see it.

"No, I mean.. More specifically. Like, are you touching yourself?"

GraveRobber almost lost his grip on the bar of soap. "Wha- Most definitely not..." his hands traveled to his stomach, and he cursed under his breath as his cock started to get hard once again. _'Shit. If that's all it takes... She's going to be the death of me...'_ He wasn't sure if he could ignore it this time. "Why don't you meet me in the hall? I'm almost done."

Shilo nodded and got up from the seat, her eyes locked onto the new shadow on the curtain that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She felt the sensation low in her stomach again, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The man placed the soap back into its holder and placed a hand on his hardening cock. He closed his eyes as his hand began swift movements up and down the length.

_'What the fuck am I getting myself into?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

GraveRobber stepped out of the bathroom holding onto the waistband of the dark brown sweatpants the girl had given to him with one hand, his dirty clothes under his other arm. He didn't bother putting on the white t-shirt that she gave to him; white wasn't exactly a good color for a grave robber, and white was never the man's color. A quick glance around the hallway, and no sign of Shilo.

_'She probably left.'_

_'Doubtful.'_

He walked to her bedroom and nudged open the door to see her standing on the balcony attached to her bedroom, looking toward the sky. Placing the clothes down on a chair nearby the bed, he kept a grip on the waist of the pants and walked over to her. "Anything interesting?" he asked as he stood beside her.

"Naming the stars and constellations." she whispered, wondering if Mag would've really joined her if she had the chance and if she would've enjoyed it.

"Like Cassiopeia? Perseus? Orion?" GraveRobber looked at the sky but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Shilo pivot her body towards him, one hand on the balcony's railing. She looked at him, questioningly. "You underestimate me too much." he turned his body towards her, his face looking down at hers.

She gasped a little. "You- You look..."

"Less intimidating? Scary? Normal? Maybe even slightly handsome?" he grinned as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

The girl blushed a little. "We'll go with scarily normal." her eyes locked with his.

The older man realized they were standing barefooted; toe-to-toe. He stared into her eyes with as much intensely as she stared into his.

_'Do it.'_

He leaned forward a little.

_'Just do it.'_

A little more and this made him able to feel her breath trembling against his face. He gripped the railing harder, using his free hand to brush away a strand of hair that fell in front of her brown eyes.

_'She's only seventeen.'_

He straightened his position and cleared his throat. "Let's go in. Maybe we can find something to eat."

Shilo nodded quickly and hurried inside. The feelings she had at the moment were quite new for her and she didn't know what to make of them. Her heart was beating so fast, it was almost dizzying. Her skin was burning again. Her stomach seemed to be tying itself in multiple knots. She left the bedroom and went downstairs.

GraveRobber let go of the railing and quickly grabbed onto the sweatpants before they crumpled around his ankles.

_'That was pretty intense.'_ he grinned, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Shilo standing on a chair, arms lifted up, head buried in a cabinet. _'Must be looking for something.'_ his eyes wandered from her arms, to her back, to the ass cheeks that were peeking out from her nightgown.

_'Instead of drooling over her ass, how about you help her?'_

_'In a few minutes. I'm enjoying the show.'_

_'Seventeen!'_

_'Which means I can look but can't touch.'_

Shilo went to step back in the chair but misplaced her foot. She squeaked and started to fall.

The squeak brought the man out of his thoughts, and in a flash he was there to catch her in his arms.

The girl removed the hair from her eyes and smiled a little at him, shyly.

"Thanks."

Seeing the smile, he couldn't seem to fight the smile that grew on his lips. "Anytime." he replied, his voice almost tender; one he hadn't heard come from himself in a long time. He set her back down on the floor. "What are you looking for anyway?" he held back onto the waistband of the sweatpants.

"Food. Something more substantial that soup."

"Any luck?"

She shook her head.

"Soup it is, then."

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. "I hate soup."

GraveRobber walked over to the chair and moved it, then reached an arm up to grab a can of soup. "You'll get some food tomorrow..." he turned to face her, tossing the soup can up in the air and catching it again. "Got a pot?"

She nodded and pointed underneath the sink.

He turned on his heel, crouched down, opened the cabinet, and grabbed a pot.

"You make the soup, I'll go sit." he stood up and faced her. He raised an eyebrow when the girl didn't move after a few seconds. "Well...?"

"I-" the girl looked down and played with the hem of her nightgown.

"You... what?" his arms stretched out to hand her the pot and soup.

Her fingers continued to play with the hem of her gown. "I don't know how to cook." she kept her head down, and looked at her feet.

"Soup's one of the easiest things to make, Kid." he said as he walked over to the stove, placing the pot down on the burner and turned it on, opening the can when the burner was hot enough. He dumped the contents in the pot, found a spoon, and started stirring. "This is pretty much it."

She looked up. "That's it?"

He chuckled. "You've got a lot to learn."

"Will you teach me some things?" the words slipped ever so softly from her mouth, and she instantly regretted them. Her hands went over her mouth and she backed away slowly when she saw his gaze.

He blinked and when he looked at Shilo, his cobalt blue eyes were darker and lust-filled. _'Fuck yes! Take her now. Bend her over the kitchen table!'_ A seductively evil grin splashed across his face. "Things like what?" he purred.

She stopped walking backward, held her ground, and shrugged.

He chuckled again, shaking his head. "I need to teach you to use better words." he turned off the stove and removed the pot from the hot burner. "Bowls? Spoons?"

"Top left cabinet, and first drawer on the right."

He grabbed two bowls and poured the soup into them, giving the girl more than he gave himself.

They ate their soup in silence; their silence continued well after they were done. The only sound they heard was the tick-tock of the clock on the kitchen wall.

GraveRobber glanced over at Shilo, noticing her eyelids were half over her eyes. "Tired, Kid?"

Her eyes snapped open, looking fully alert but they told the man another story. "Nope. You?"

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." he stood up from his chair, waiting for her to get up from hers at the opposite end of the table.

"Don't wanna." she stood up, legs shaking slightly from sitting down so long.

She dragged her feet as she walked over to him.

They made their way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Why do you keep holding the pants?" she asked as she moved the plastic surrounding her bed off to the side so she could plop down on the mattress.

He looked down and tried to hide his smile. "They're a little big." he looked up, face as solid as stone. "Got anything smaller, by any chance?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. You're welcome to go look. Keep your hands to yourself."

He gave her half a smirk as he left the room.

The girl lay on her stomach, resting her head against her pillow, fighting to keep her eyes open. She needed sleep, but she couldn't handle the dreams that kept haunting her every night. She sighed and got off the bed, placing her wig on an empty wig stand. She crawled into the bed, getting into the same position she was in.

GraveRobber reentered the room, wearing another pair of sweatpants, hunter green in color, but was thankful that these had a string at the waist. He walked over to the bed to see Shilo's eyes still open. "Sleep." his voice was slightly commanding.

"I can't." she said simply.

"Well I can and want too. So go to bed so I can go crash."

She turned her head into the pillow and mumbled "No." she could feel her throat start to hurt, eyes starting to water, nose getting stuffy. She knew the man wasn't going to stay; and why would he? He had no reason to anymore. A single tear fell from her eye and onto her pillow. After tonight, she knew she was going to be alone.

He ran a hand through some of his hair. "Kid, if you need me..." he started to head for the door. "You'll know where to find me."

She could only nod as she heard him walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A piercing scream woke GraveRobber up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and then blinked them into focus.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

_'Take one wild guess, Mister I-am-falling-for-a-little-innocent-fucking-teenager.'_

_'Shut the- oh FUCK, Sh-Kid!'_ he jumped off the couch, half stumbling to his feet as he raced to the stairs taking two at a time, and burst into Shilo's bedroom. "Kid?" he said, trying hard to hide the worry in his voice.

Another softer scream passed Shilo's lips. "Please don't die, daddy." she mumbled.

GraveRobber walked to the other side of the bed, pushing aside the plastic that surrounded the bed, _'What the hell is this shit?',_ and sat next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, just enough to be considered a little rough. "Kid, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up." his voice was harsh, still laced with sleep.

Shilo's eyes popped open, and she quickly sat up to look around, her vision was blurry with the tears she cried in her sleep. "Mika?" she choked out.

"Definitely not." he looked at her, and his heart wrenched when she looked at him with sad eyes. "C'mere." he whispered as he opened his arms.

_'You are fucking pathetic. Don't even bother calling yourself GraveRobber, pussy ass bitch.'_

Shilo slid herself into his arms and sobbed hysterically against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, and gently ran a hand up and down her back. He placed his chin on top of her head and whispered, "Shhhh. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. That's all."

She whimpered against his chest as she sniffles a bit, her tears slowly drying up. "But it was... so, so real." her voice was barely audible.

"I know, Kid, I know." he lifted his chin from her head, and continued to rub her back.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, shakily. "You-" she looked at him and blinked away lingering tears. "You stayed?" a confused expression on her face. "Why-" she sniffled. "-I thought you would've left."

_'You should've left. You're too old and too heartless for this shit, you weak motherfucker.'_

GraveRobber shrugged. "Maybe you could say something told me to stay." he looked into her eyes.

_'Okay, you're definitely NOT GraveRobber anymore. I'm taking my title and getting out of here before I make you puke all over her.'_

She smiled softly, pulling the sweater down over her hands to wipe away the tears. Her breathing and heartbeat stabilized. "Thanks..." she whispered.

"No problem, Kid." annunciating the Kid part, hoping his other half would realize that he would be, would always be, GraveRobber. And that no little girl would ever be able to change that.

_'...Ha, you're a funny one.'_

He got up off of the bed, taking a step back; the chill from the plastic on that attached itself to his back sent a shiver down his spine.

"Wait, Graves..." she looked at him with sad eyes.

_'Don't you even say yes. Don't you dare give in...'_

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Please don't leave..." tears threatened her eyes again.

_'Stay.'_

_'RUN!'_

_'Why would it hurt so much to stay?'_

_'You're seriously going to ask that? You're cock is going to hurt in the morning, GRAVES.'_

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. In the most tender voice he had, he replied. "I'll stay..." he opened his eyes to look back at Shilo, knowing full well that she was so close to tearing down his wall; his mask that he set up for the world. One little girl could do this to him, do something that he had perfected over the last sixteen years.

_'Thats it. Here's my white flag. I quit, T-'_

GraveRobber growled at himself as he eyed the plastic surrounding her bed.

"What's wrong, Graves?"

"Nothing, Kid. Go to bed." he reached his arms up and began to tear down the plastic.

"What are you doing!"

"What the hell is this for, anyway?"

"To-to protect me, because I'm sick-"

"-Thought you were sick, Kid. You don't need it anymore."

When his task was completed, he placed the torn plastic in a corner of her room. "Go to bed." he said again as he slid into the bed, keeping his distance from her.

She laid her head down on her own pillow, closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip.

_'Do I move closer to him? I do like the feeling I get when I'm close to him. But what if he doesn't want to be near me?'_ she sighed under her breath. _'I wouldn't mind falling asleep in his arms.'_ she blushed a little bit. _'Maybe I'll wait for him to make a move. If he makes a move. Would he make a move? He wouldn't make a move.'_

The man kept his eyes open, raising his eyebrow when he noticed the girl bite her bottom lip and blush.

_'What the hell could she be thinking about that would cause her to do that?'_

_'Oh gee, I don't know Mister you-are-so-fucked.'_

_'Should I move closer?'_

_'Hell no. Do you really want to fall further than you have?'_

_'Why not?'_

_'She's pure. You really want to ruin her? You want to bring her into your lifestyle and fuck her up even more than she already is?'_

_'She has no one but me, and maybe...Maybe I want someone to get to know ME. The real me. Not the mask, not the act.'_

_'You're a GRINCH with NO SOUL, you shoot up junkies, live in dumpsters, fuck scalpel sluts, YOU HAVE NO HEART!'_

_'If I had no heart...'_ he inched himself slowly toward the girl's body. _'I wouldn't be alive. I felt things once, so long ago...'_ he continued to inch closer._ 'And if I didn't care or have a heart, I wouldn't have brought her here to help her.'_ he snuggled against Shilo's body. _'So, just bare with me as I try to feel again; as I try something new, yet so forgotten. Because no matter how hard I deny it, she has got me wrapped around her pale little fingers... And she's wrapping herself around my heart.'_

"Goodnight, Shilo." he whispered into the air as he closed his eyes.

_'I am so disappointed in you.'_

Shilo's eyes popped open and she felt her heart flutter. She smiled softly and maneuvered herself as close to the man as she could get. She closed her eyes, smile still across her lips, as she fell asleep.

* * *

The man's eyes fluttered open slowly; he blinked as he remembered where he was. A smile crept across his lips as he saw the girl, still sleeping, tucked close to his body under his arm. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, almost a mesmerizing pattern to him. It had been so long since he felt a body next to his during the night. His last relationship had crumbled hand-in-hand with everything else in his life.

_'Don't you even start thinking about relationship shit with her.'_

He shook his head and carefully tried to remove his arm from beneath Shilo, not wanting to wake her. One inch, two inches, three inches freed. This might take awhile.

_'Just yank it. Who gives a fuck if she wakes up? Really?'_

He closed his eyes and yanked his arm free.

Shilo shivered a little from the loss of body heat. She rolled over in her sleep and snored softly.

_'I could get used to that.'_ he chuckled softly, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He pulled the blanket off of his body and rolled out of bed. He watched Shilo sleep until he left her bedroom and walked into her father's room.

_'You're going to continue wearing a dead man's clothes? Creeper.'_

_'I need to get dressed.'_

_'Creeper.'_

He pulled out a pair of olive green cargo jeans from the dresser, a basic black t-shirt from the closet; slipped the sweatpants off and put the new clothes on.

He walked over to the desk, finding a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled on it before he went back into Shilo's room. He placed the written paper by her bed, grabbed his boots, and left her room. He tip-toed down the stairs, putting his boots on when he reached the couch, grabbed his jacket, and silently went out through the back entrance that lead to a graveyard; the graveyard he first met the girl in.

* * *

Xavier slid down the brick wall he had leaned himself against. He had been walking ever since he couldn't find Mika in their apartment, and he was exhausted.

_'I don't even know where the fuck I am.'_ he ran a hand over his face.

He groaned and looked toward the sky. _'Where the fuck do I find a kid and a grave robber?'_ his surroundings were familiar; a small part of town where run-down, but still functioning, shops lined the streets. He got up on his legs, fighting through his tiredness.

_'A meal, then sleep.'_ he nodded to himself as he walked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Can I just say how fantastically amazing you all are? Seriously, you're my inspiration for writing this story. To those who read this as soon as it updates, and to those who are currently reading it: THANK YOU! xoxo.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Shilo rolled over in bed, waking up slowly from what seemed to be the most restful sleep she'd gotten in months. The blanket was so warm against her body, but she couldn't help to think, to remember, that there was something missing. She reached an arm out to try to feel if anything was there, but her arm was met with the warmth of her blankets. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes then looked around. _'Was it just a dream that he was here? No, no I don't think so... I'm pretty sure he was here...'_

Her eyes noticed a note sitting on the nightstand beside her. She picked it up:

_Kid,_  
_Don't worry._  
_I'll be back._  
_-G_

She held the note to her chest and laid back down on the bed. _'Why does he always have to call me kid? I swear I heard him say my name last night before I fell asleep; My name rolled smoothly off his tongue.'_ her stomach was tying itself into knots again. _'And what is with these feelings I get whenever I think about him? These feelings are only ever described in the novels that I occasionally read, when the characters fall in-'_ she sat up.

"Am I falling in love with a man I hardly know?" she shook her head.

_'No. I can't be. That's so silly.'_ her hands gripping the note tighter. _'I know nothing about this man. So if it isn't love, than what the fuck is it?'_ she sighed and placed the note back delicately on the nightstand. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, placed her feet of the ground, and stood up to stretch.

"I wonder if he'll actually come back."

* * *

Xavier slept fitfully in a dumpster he had found near the shops; the people wandering in and out if the stores chit-chatted on the streets, and he found it too noisy for his liking. "Can't people be fucking respectful?" he grumbled, eyes still closed. His head pounded from being sleep deprived, but at least his stomach was full from his meal. He rolled over in the dumpster and huddled his legs close to his chest. _'Just a few more hours of sleep, then I'll go out again and look for Mika...'_ he tried to relax, tried to block out the sounds of the world around him... And he was almost asleep, until he heard a familiar whistle.

He sat up quickly and snapped open his eyes, his head throbbing against his ears. He grabbed hold of the dumpster's side and hopped out, tripping over his own feet as he fell to the ground. He stood up, brushing himself off, and moved to the wall, inching forward. He glanced around to see a man and a woman, but he realized the man wasn't the one who made the noise. He shook his head _'Man, I'm losing my mind from being so fucking tired...'_ he walked slowly back to the dumpster, and heard the whistling again. He darted out of the alleyway and collided with a solid object, which made him fall backward on the concrete below him.

"Watch where you're going!" a man's voice said, angrily.

"My fault, man." Xavier replied, groggily. He looked up and he grinned in shock. "Well," he sat up. "This is a surprise..."

"Xavi? What the fuck are you doing here?" he stepped back. "You look like shit."

"And you look frightening. Where's the getup?" he placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up. "The girl getting you whipped already, is she?" he smirked evilly.

The older man rolled his eyes. "No one gets to me; I'm still your friendly neighborhood GraveRobber." he returned the younger mans smirk as he bowed. "I needed to grab some grub and didn't want to seem suspicious." he raised an eyebrow, looking the man over. "What the fuck happened to you?"

The younger man ran a hand down his face. "She never came home. We ran into some GeneCops..."

GraveRobber froze. "Where do you think she is?"

"I honestly haven't the slightest idea, but I have a feeling they caught her."

"Fuck..." The older man muttered under his breath. "Follow me." his voice commanding, as he started to walk.

"Where are we going?" the man asked, and tiredly started to follow.

"Don't worry about it." he said, sticking to the shadows now. If he thought being dressed in his usual grave robber attire was going to get him caught, he knew that being with an extremely disheveled man was going to draw attention immediately. And disheveled Xavier was; unshaven, filthy, and smelling like a mixture of garlic, onions, and death. He amused himself by wondering if that's what he smelled like on a daily basis. He chuckled softly.

"We almost there, man?" Xavier yawned. "I'm fucking exhausted and need to rest so I can look for her tonight."

"You're not going back out here, Xavi." he scolded.

"And why the fuck not?"

"If they got their hands on her, more than likely she's already dead.

Practically her whole body belonged to GeneCo." he opened the gate to the graveyard.

"But what if she's just hiding?" he asked, not realizing where they were walking.

"Because she always goes home." he entered the house through the back entrance, holding the heavy door open for the younger man.

"Where'n the fuck are we, GraveRobber?" he slipped past him. He looked at the stone placed in the middle of the floor: Marni Wallace. "You're actually shacking up with the girl?"

"I can't complain. Free food, free showers, and she's easy on the eyes."

Xavier shook his head, too tired to make a remark. He followed GraveRobber through another door, up stone steps, and through another door that opened up to a parlor. "Damn. Repo Men are loaded, huh?" his voice down low.

GraveRobber walked into the kitchen and set the bag he had on his arm, on the table. He reached his arm in and started pulling out food. "There's a living room off to the right. Take the couch."

_'Couch...'_ Xavier nodded, found the couch, and immediately passed out.

The older man shook his head as he put the groceries away, keeping out the breakfast items. He grabbed two frying pans, one large; one small, and began to make breakfast.

_'You're pussy-whipped, and you haven't even gotten to fuck her yet!'_

* * *

Spinning around in slow circles to catch glimpses of her reflection in the mirror, Shilo smiled; black shirt with slits on the sides, white angel wings on the back, black leggings that clung to her frame and her slight curves, black shoes with a thick heel, and a black wig. _'I look damn good!'_ she giggled. Suddenly her nose was assaulted by a smell. _'Eggs? Bacon? Sausage?'_ she scrunched up her nose in confusion. She left her room and walked down the stairs, eyes looking around.

"Xavier?" she whispered softly as she saw the familiar shadow from the staircase. She tip-toed into the kitchen where she saw a man, a normal dressed looking man, making the food that she was smelling.

He had heard her come in. "Hey, Kid." his voice was soft.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with GraveRobber?" she leaned against the kitchen table, watching the man work. _'He came back...'_

_'GraveRobber isn't here at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep.'_

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

He turned to look at the girl, and had to stifle a groan as he saw the curve of her breasts dangerously close to the slit of her shirt. _'God damn... Now you've got me starving.'_

"Graves, it's not polite to stare." she blushed.

He faked a cough and looked back down at the food he was cooking. "Wasn't staring. I was actually looking passed you to see if I could see Xavier from where I'm standing."

Shilo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is he doing here anyway?"

"I'll tell you over breakfast." he turned off the burners and set the food on their plates, once again giving the girl more than he gave himself.

They sat for a few minutes, eating in silence, before he started telling the story.

"So, Mika's dead?" the girl choked down her food and blinked tears out of her eyes. "She can't- can't be!" she put the fork down on her plate.

"It's as hard for you as it is for me." he said softly.

_'No it's not, liar. She was nothing but an occasional customer who paid well when she couldn't get her own stash...'_

Shilo nodded and backed the chair away from the table. Standing up she said, "I'm not hungry anymore..." and turned around, running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

_'You're just one big fuck up after another in this Kids life. Get out while you still can.'_

Shilo collapsed on her bed, and buried her face into her pillow and sobbed.

"Why... why does everyone have to die on me? Why does everyone leave?" she pounded her fist into the pillow. "I should've never left my room..."

_'But then you would have never met him.'_

"I don't even know him! Besides, he'll end up leaving too." Shilo screamed at her thoughts.

GraveRobber felt a tug in his chest as he stood behind her door, hearing every word. He pushed open the bedroom door quietly, peeking his head around the corner to see her body shaking as she cried silently.

_'This is getting to be a bit ridiculous.'_

_'It's human nature to be upset after traumatic events. But why did you have to tell her?'_

_'Because she needed to know. What was I supposed to do, tell her next year?'_

_'Maybe. Or you could've at least told her after you fucked her.'_

_'Who said I was going to fuck her?'_

_'Oh, so now you're going celibate? Hahaha ahahaha, don't make me puke.'_

He sat down next to the girl and placed a hand on her back.

"Graves," she turned her head away from the pillow and sighed. "Why do I lure in death?"

He chuckled under his breath. "I wouldn't say you lure in death..."

"But everyone around me...dies..."

"Not everyone. I'm not dead yet, am I?"

"DONT SAY THAT!" she turned her head to look at him. "I don't want to think about you dying..." she blushed a little through her tears.

"I hate to break it to you, but I will die eventually." his hand massaged her back gently, absentmindedly.

Her breath caught in her throat. His hand felt good on her back. "Are you owned by GeneCo too?" she asked him, trying not to let him know that she was enjoying his touch.

"Honestly, Kid?" he pulled his hand away.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me a little bit about you, now would it?" Shilo bit her bottom lip. "Good things, though. I don't want to hear anymore about death."

"To answer your question, yeah. I'm in debt to GeneCo."

"What for? Lungs? Liver? Brain?"

The man reached over flashed his fingertips in front of the girls eyes.

"Jazz hands? Fingers?"

"Close." he pulled his hands away. "Fingerprints."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"New fingerprints were needed to start my 'grave-business'."

She snorted. "Grave-business?" she giggled softly through her lingering tears.

"It's my business, is it not?" he placed his hand on her back again. "You gonna be okay?" his hand continued its earlier task.

"Eventually." she murmured and closed her eyes. "Tell me more."

"More? More what?"

"About you."

"I told you, I don't remember."

"And I told you that's bullshit. What's your name?"

He laughed. "My name isn't important."

"So I have to call you GraveRobber for the rest of my life?"

"Yeah, Kid."

_'Though I bet my real name would be sexy to hear echoing off your walls...'_

"And I have to hear you call me Kid forever?"

He smirked. "You're stuck with that name forever. You'll always be a Kid to me."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Older than dirt?" she giggled.

He playfully smacked her back, gently. "Not that old."

"Just tell me. I won't say anything about it, promise."

He took his hand off of her back, stood up from the bed, and looked down. "I'm... twenty-eight..." he grumbled.

She pushed herself up, and looked at him. "When's your birthday?"

"I don't remember." he looked up at her. "When's yours?"

"Next month." she grinned and it was beginning to look better on her.

"When?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. _'So I can fuck the shit outta you on your birthday!'_

"The 7th." she plopped back down. "You know, they say seven is supposed to be a lucky number. But I am so unlucky..."

He sighed. "Kid..." he looked back down. "I can't promise that things will be okay, I can't change the events that have occurred these last few months... but I can say that I will not-", he looked up, "-let anything happen to YOU, ever."

Shilo pushed herself off of the bed and approached the older man; standing in front of him, the tips of her shoes touched his. "Thank you, Graves..." she stood on her tip-toes, grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and leaned forward. She pressed her lips softly against his cheek, then backed away slowly, her cheeks bright red.

He brought his hand up, cupped her chin gently, and his cobalt blue eyes looked into her tearful brown.

_'Better time than any, right?'_

He inched his face close, eyes still locked, and licked his lips before he placed them onto hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Xavier rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. He had woken up when the girl had slammed the door closed. _'The fuck, man? Stupid fucking child...'_ he got off of the couch, and walked up the stairs. _'I'm gonna tell her that she needs to be respectful to others while they're sleeping.'_ He noticed all the doors, rubbed his face, and listened. Silence._ 'Might as well look in each one.'_ He opened door number one, the closest to him, only to be greeted by a closet. The next door was a bedroom, but not the girls. He gave a low whistle. _'Fancy',_ he moved onto the bathroom, another closet, and then finally the last door that was ajar. He quietly pushed the door open.

"Well, well, well." He smirked. "What do we have here?" He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

Shilo squeaked and pulled back away from GraveRobber, ears, cheeks, and chest turning red as she looked down at the floor. She turned and ran toward the doorway, pushing Xavier out of the way and clomped down the stairs.

GraveRobber glared at the younger man. "What was that all about?"

"You tell me. You're the one who was lip-locked with the girl. How old is she anyway, old man?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Why?" a smirk forming across his lips. "Are you jealous?"

"FUCK NO!" he practically screamed. "I'm just watching out for you, man. She's a little girl. You're old. You really wanna do that? Get with someone your own age..." he grinned. "Like Amber."

"What Amber and I have is strictly business," his face went flat as he clenched his fists again. "Besides, not like you've never gotten off with scalpel sluts."

"Can't deny that, and you can't deny that it's better than a fucking relationship."

_'Touché.'_

"Just imagine being tied down for the rest of your life, because that's what she'll want. No more fucking for the sake of fucking, no more harvesting, no more grave robbing..." the man stepped forward. "No more GraveRobber..."

The older man's fist reached out to the younger man's throat and gripped it tightly. "I will always be GraveRobber." he threw the man to the floor, stepped over his body, and walked out of the bedroom.

Xavier coughed as he gasped for air.

Shilo ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Kid?" GraveRobber asked as he walked into the living room. "Hey, Kid?" he shouted louder when he was greeted with silence. He walked from room to room on the lower level, but Shilo was nowhere to be found. _'Where the hell did she go?'_

Xavier shook his head and picked himself off of Shilo's floor. _'He's a dead man, but I'll let him find that out for himself. He wants to ruin his life? Fine, he can. I'm done. I don't need that stupid, arrogant, asshole.'_ he walked briskly out of Shilo's room and down the stairs. "GraveRobber, I'm done. I'm out. Call me when you find your balls." he called out.

"Fuck you, Xavi, the girl's gone."

"And that's my problem?"

"Part of it, yeah." he growled, entering the parlor and glaring at the man. "Why is it such a big fucking deal to you what I do?"

"You want me to remind you of the gruesome life history you told me you had?"

"And I don't want her to have that same history. I dont want her to be left alone like I was."

"You're not God! You can't protect every little innocent bitch you come across! You can't help her anymore than you can help yourself. You cannot save her. You are the devil compared to her angelic ways." he waved his arms frantically. "Are you really falling for her? You need to tell her everything. Are you ready to reopen those old wounds? Break down the walls for a little slip of a thing?"

GraveRobber ran his hand over his face. "Where are you going?"

"Away." he smirked. "But I'll be around." he turned toward the door. "Hey, T," he stopped there, looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Just make sure, okay. You've had a hard life. Wouldn't want to see someone fuck up what you've created for yourself." he opened the door and walked out.

_'I'm sure...'_ he turned back toward the kitchen, and continued to look for the girl.

* * *

Shilo sat down in her mother's mausoleum. Her head swimming with thoughts, heart racing as she remembered he words that were said between Xavier and GraveRobber in her bedroom. _'So he doesn't like me...?'_ she wondered. _'He likes girls like Amber? Kind of ew, but I should've known better. What chance does a seventeen year old girl?'_ she felt tears swell in her eyes. _'And Mika, my dad, and Mag are dead...'_

She looked up at her mother's picture that hung on the wall. "Why am I still here?" she whispered, the echo piercing her ears. "Everyone leaves. But where do they go when they go?" she brought her knees close to her chest and laid her head down on her knees. "Am I destined to this shitty life? I just want one-one ray of fucking light, one sign that everything is going to be okay." she sniffled as the tears started to fall. "I want one sign, one tiny fucking minuscule little sign that maybe...just maybe... he cares...?" it came out as more of a question, Shilo wasn't sure if those were the right words to use. She did wanted GraveRobber to care for her, but wasn't exactly sure to what extent. A relationship? She couldn't picture it. A friend? She wanted more. "I just want someone that stays." she cried.

_'Shi...? Shilo, what's wrong?'_

The little girl jerked her head up and looked around.

_'What's wrong precious?'_

"Daddy?" she whimpered, crawling back and pressing herself into the stone wall as much as she could.

_'Oh Shi, do not cry; do not weep.'_

"I'm dreaming. This can't be real. Dad, you're dead."

_'I will always be there, in your time of need... Shilo-'_

"-Daddy, you're the world to me." fresh tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

_'Those words I said, I will always keep.'_

"I miss you." she whispered.

_'And I miss you. Don't fret, don't fear.'_

"Don't fear what, daddy?"

_'The time is drawing near.'_

"Time, what time?"

_'I love you, precious.'_

"Daddy, what do you mean?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Kid," GraveRobbers voice echoed through the mausoleum. "You down here?"

"Go away." she grumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't."

"Kid..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want from me?" she told up, slowly. "Why bring me back here? Why act like you give a flying fuck?" her voice raised with every word she spoke, echoing harshly in the room. "Why stay? I'm not a junkie, a scalpel slut. I'm not Amber." she crossed her arms over her chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said I wanted you to be Amber?"

"Who said I wanted you in my life?" she looked down and whispered, "Who said I wanted to have these feelings for you?"

"You're talking nonsense, Kid."

Shilo looked up at the man, raising her voice once again, "You and Amber traded business for pleasure. And I bet the same is said for many addicts and sluts that can't pay." she took a step towards him. "Mika and Xavier gave you a place to stay for some harvesting help and a bottle of the Glow when they couldn't make it out that night." another step. "Everything you give, you make a trade." she stood in front of him and looked at him. "I have nothing to give you-"

_'Actually, you do, and what a great trade that would be. Time with me to pop that cherry and run like the wind!' _The man growled under his breath.

"-Just go, Graves..." she looked down and took a step back, "I can't deal with these deaths, these feelings." she mumbled.

He stood for a second, stunned at her words. A flash of anger crept through his eyes, a tinge of pain went through his chest. "You want me gone? Fine, Kid." and with that, he turned on his heel going back the way he came.

Shilo dropped to the ground and wept.

* * *

_'You're making a big mistake.'_

_'Fuck you. She wants me gone? I'm going. She's-'_

_'Going through a lot right now. Wounds are opening up for her because of Mika's death-'_

_'She could still be alive.'_

_'Oh you've got to be kidding me!'_

GraveRobber slipped out of Shilo's fathers clothes and slipped into his grave robbing attire.

_'This is how it should be. You said it yourself, you'll always be GraveRobber.'_

_'I was hoping it wouldn't end like this.'_

_'You are a stupid bastard. Really. Thinking that you could save a silly little seventeen year old girl.'_

_'I wanted to help her.'_

_'And the only thing I wanted to do was fuck her.'_

_'I wanted to feel her.'_

_'Fuck.'_

_'Caress.'_

_'Ha! Don't make me laugh.'_

He walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the secret passageway.

"Goodbye, Shilo." he whispered as he walked into the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Happy birthday to me..." Shilo sang. Time continued on without a word about Mika, and without seeing the two grave robbing men. Within that time, she had grown more black hair on the top of her head, but it wasn't long enough to go out without a wig. The curve of breasts had filled out more, which made her run out to the store and buy a brand new bra with credits she had found stashed in her father's room. At first she wondered where the credits came from, then shuddered at the thought. She knew.

She sat up her bed. "Eighteen feels no different than seventeen." she smirked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, placing her feet on the floor. She had dressed up for the occasion, but the reason why escaped her. Fishnet tights clung to her legs, a black and hot pink skirt fluffed out from her hips and ended right above the knee, a corset the color of her skirt clung to her frame and accentuated her growing breasts, but a little black, cropped jacket covered most of the top half of the corset. To complete the outfit, she wore fishnet arm warmers, and a brand new black wig that came down to her shoulders, the bangs forming a v-shape on her forehead. Walking over to her mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself, as she grabbed her boots before walking out of her room, and down the stairs. "I still can't believe I stayed here..." she mumbled to herself.

She realized a week after she told the man to leave that he was right for bringing her there, to help her get over the tragedies. She found the secret room in the basement that her father had used for repossessions, she had found files and folders about her "blood disease" which raised more questions than answers. She mourned for him, her mother, and Mika. She thought about the mysterious man, like she had before, and admitted to herself that she missed the company. _'And maybe the feelings he brought to me.'_ The girl sat on the couch to laced up her knee high boots and set off to her mother's mausoleum.

"Isn't this lovely," her voice echoed off the stone as she entered, "most birthdays are spent celebrating with family, sharing laughter, and just having fun. But here I am, in the place that I both love and hate. Maybe love to hate or hate to love?" she sighed. "No offense mother," she looked up at the picture, "but I'd rather be out."

"Go out." a voice said softly.

Shilo jumped. "Who's there?"

"Where would you go if you could go out?"

_'Maybe it's just the voices in my head. It's not like I haven't thought I heard his voice.'_

"Um," she started. Her voice was soft. "I don't know. Maybe to dinner, then brought back here with kisses and passionate love making." she giggled.

"Oh yeah? And what would this passionate love making entail, and with whom?"

The giggling stopped. _'Now I'm not so sure that this is in my head.'_ She started walking toward the door leading to the graveyard. "What does that matter?"

"Curiosity killed," the voice stepped out from the shadows. "The grave robber." he grinned.

Shilo gasped. "Graves? What are you doing here?" she backed into the door.

He shrugged. "Wanted to say happy birthday." he looked her up and down, subconsciously licking his lips.

"You-" she smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You remembered?"

"Of course, Kid." he brought his hands out from behind his back, a single black rose in his hand.

"Graves, it's so pretty." she extended her hand out and took it.

"It never needs watering or plant food, none of that stuff."

"It's fake?" she tilted her head to the side.

He nodded.

"Why'd you get me a fake flower?" she scoffed a little when she heard him chuckle.

He avoided the question. "Do you really want to go out to dinner?"

"Could we?" she smiled.

"Maybe, if I could take a-"

"-take a shower and get ready so you can-"

"-I can look decent on your-"

"-on my-"

"-birthday." they said in unison. The young woman blushed and the man grinned.

_'Haven't missed a beat.'_ he thought to himself as he watched she pushed herself away from the door and walk towards him.

"Do you have clothes to change into this time?" she asked as she reached her arm out to open the door to the passageway.

He playfully swatted her hand away and opened the door himself. "Possibly." he held the door open for her and bowed. "After you, birthday girl." he smiled.

"Well thank you." she playfully bowed and sauntered through the doorway.

_'A month did a lot for the Kid.'_ he grinned and he watched her ass sway with her movements.

_'That's not why we're here!'_

"I know." he muttered to himself, following Shilo.

"So, why did you come back? Did you miss me?" she asked when she heard him catch up.

"Let's not get carried away, Kid." he winked.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

GraveRobber stepped out of the bathroom after taking his shower, closing the door silently behind him. He approached the stairs and saw Shilo looking down at the ground, tapping her foot lightly, as if she was getting impatient. He hid his smile as he took the stairs one by one.

Shilo's ears heard movement on the stairs and she lifted her head up to watch the man walk down them. Her eyes wandering from the brown hair with multicolored streaks that was tied back behind his head, make-up less face _'he's oh so very handsome without it.'_, the dark red t-shirt that clung to his chest, black jeans that were a little too big but yet form fitting in all the right places, and on his feet were the boots he always wore. _'Maybe his only pair.'_ she mused to herself.

"Ready?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket.

_'It really doesn't go with your outfit.'_ his mind snickered.

_'Listen, if I am really doing this, part of me still needs to cling to the art, the man I've perfected these last sixteen years. Got it?'_ he gave a small, half-smile to her.

She could only nod as she watched him open the door for her once again and bow.

"After you." his voice was soft.

She blushed and slipped through the door as he quickly followed behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Uh uh," he wagged his finger at her. "Not my birthday."

"I don't know what there is to eat around here." she looked down as she walked.

GraveRobber moved closer to her, the side of his body brushing against hers.

"There's a nice place that I've heard about called T Spookhuys."

"Doesn't sound too nice." she scrunched her face. "But it's a place, I suppose." she shrugged. "Lead the way."

GraveRobber smirked. He had heard so many stories about the restaurant, and had always wanted to visit it but not alone. Most of his meals were consumed by what he had found lingering in dumpsters, which were wrappers with half eaten burgers crumbled inside, baskets of french fries that were in trash bags along with scraps of the newspaper and latest tabloids. He knew what was safe, and what wasn't.

_'And if you're going to get close to this girl, you need to show her your interests.'_ He grinned, as he gently brushed his hand against hers.

"Close enough?" she whispered to him softly as she blushed, looking at him.

_'Not close enough...' _He moved away a little. "Sorry, Kid."

She giggled and moved back closer to him. "I was kidding, Graves." she reached down, her hand shaking a little as she took his hand in hers.

_'It's like fireworks.'_ he thought.

_'It's like fireworks.'_ her mind whispered as she shuddered against his touch. She locked her fingers around his, feeling him do the same. A smile crawled across her lips, and she looked away, trying to hide it from him.

A smile crawled across his lips and he looked away, trying to hide it from her.

GraveRobber began whistling softly, as they walked hand and hand the rest of the way to the restaurant.

He stopped walking. "Here we are." He said as he gestured to a small, rundown building. Dark vines crawled up the wooden sides of the building, bits of wood eaten away by termites.

"H-here?" Shilo played with the hem of her skirt. "It looks-"

"Creepy?" he smirked. "I think it looks fantastic-"

"Morbid." she shuddered. "What do they serve?"

"Spiders, snails, and puppy dog tails." he replied, nonchalantly.

The girl scrunched her nose up and looked at him. "Ew."

He chuckled. "I heard its exquisite." he released his hand from hers, the warmth still lingering. "Do you trust me, Kid?"

She nodded and took a step forward.

He joined her and opened the heavy, maroon metal door.

Shilo's eyes went wide when they stepped in. Skulls hung like plaques on the walls, paintings of monsters above a bar that was made of metal; a bar that was filled with more alcohol than she had ever seen. The floor was a rusted color, and she was certain that it wasn't made that way.

"Is that blood?" she leaned against him and whispered, pointing to the floor.

The man could only shrug. _'Soclosesoclosesoclose...'_ his body trembled slightly.

"Hi. Just two? For the seating area or bar?" a woman asked as she approached them. She eyed the girl, then the man. "It's so cute to see fathers and daughters out to eat together." she smiled, and sighed softly. "I miss going out to eat with my ol' man."

Shilo suppressed a laugh as she studied the hostess. Electric blue hair piled the top of her head, blue-green eyes peeked out from thick black eyeglasses, big breasts poked up from her tight black t-shirt, skin tight black jeans that clung to wide hips, and open toed high heel boots that wandered up to her thighs. _'I bet he's enjoying the looks of her.'_ she looked at the floor and rolled her eyes.

GraveRobber placed an arm around her. "Yeah, it's my Kids' birthday. Thought I'd treat her to dinner." he grinned at the blue-haired woman. "Seating area, please."

"Right this way." the woman said as she grabbed two menus, and walked them to an open booth.

"So, dad." she leaned her head against him, and giggled.

He looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yuck." she stuck her tongue out at him.

The blue-haired hostess set the menus down on the table. "Your waitress will be over shortly." she turned out her heel and walked away.

The girl looked around. _'For a creepy place, it does quite a bit of business.'_ she noted mentally as she took off her jacket before sitting down.

_'Fuck me.'_ GraveRobber thought as he took off his jacket and looked at the girl. _'Can't think of her as a Kid anymore. Or a girl.'_ his eyes wandered over her corset that accentuated her breasts. He stifled a groan and sat down quickly across from her.

"Can I getcha couple o'drinks?" a voice asked from the head of the table.

"A beer." the man replied as he opened the menu.

"What do you have?" Shilo asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Beer, alcohol, and water." she replied, snapping the gum she was chewing.

"I'll take water."

"I wouldn't drink the water." GraveRobber looked up from his menu and looked at the waitress. "Bring her a Nelson's Blood."

The waitress wrote down the drink orders and left.

"Who is Nelson, and why am I drinking his blood?" Shilo asked as she opened her own menu.

The man shook his head. "Relax. It's just a drink, not potent enough to get you shit-faced, but you might feel a little funny." his eyes drifted back to the menu.

"What's in it?"

"Champagne and wine." the waitress answered, placing the drink in front of her and GraveRobbers beer beside him. "Ready to order?"

"I haven't-" she began to say, until she saw the man put his hand up to silence her.

"We will split the wine-braised venison, with a side of stuffed mushrooms, and for dessert..."

"Cheesecake?" her eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

"Cheesecake it is, but just for the Miss." he handed his menu to the waitress, as he watched Shilo do the same.

"What is venison?" she asked as the waitress walked away.

"A very rare and delicate meat. A long time ago, it was a pretty common. But since the world has changed, it's hard to find."

"That still doesn't explain what it is." she took a small sip of her drink, the alcohol instantly warming her chest and slightly burning her throat.

"Good?" he asked as he raised his glass and bringing it to his lips.

"Not bad." she smiled as she took another sip.

He took a swig of his beer and set the glass back down. "So, Kid, what have I missed since we last talked?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really." she took another sip, her head starting to feel muddled. "Have I missed anything in the outside world?"

He shook his head. "Just typical stuff in the alleyways. Same ol' junkies." he smirked.

"Did you miss me?" she looked at him, and blushed. Still holding onto her drink, she brought the glass to her lips and sipped as much as she could.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit. Don't want you to end up drunk." he took another swig from his beer and set the glass down.

"Why not?" she placed the glass down on the table. "It's my birthday." she pouted.

He held up his hands. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He watched her drain the glass.

When the servers came out with their food, Shilo's glass was refilled.

_'This... is going to be interesting.'_ GraveRobber thought to himself.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your meal?" GraveRobber asked as they exited out of the restaurant. He watched Shilo devour her entree, dessert, and slam back 3 of champagne flutes filled with alcohol.

"Yummy!" she giggled as she stumbled. "Where to now?" she smiled at him.

"Back to your place." he said, eyeing her like a hawk. "You need to go to bed."

"You sound like my dad." she slurred, poking him in the chest.

"You're drunk."

"Am not." she tapped him playfully. "Maybe buzzed.. Buzzzzzed. But not drunk. Are you drunk?"

"Sober as a judge." replied the man as he started walking.

"Why?"

_'Because you're drunk. I can more than likely handle a drunk chick. But you couldn't handle me, drunk.'_ he hid his grin. "Because it's your birthday."

She followed him, her balance off a bit by her intoxication. "But I want you to celebrate with me!" she whined.

"And I did, did I not?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and leaned against him as she walked. "So, since I'm not a kid anymore, what are you gonna call me?"

He placed his arm around her to help balance her. "I told ya, you'll always be Kid to me."

"Call me Shilo. Please."

"No."

"Whyyyy?" she whined again and stomped her feet.

He shook his head. "Because you are a Kid. Kid." _'Maybe one day.'_

"I'm dead serious, Graves. I heard you say my name before. Why would it be so hard to say my name just this once to my face? And while we are at it, tell me YOUR name."

"Names aren't important."

"They tell a person who they are."

"Which is why you and the rest of the world calls me GraveRobber." he grinned.

"And I am Shilo Wallace. Not Kid." she said, firmly.

They entered the cemetery near the young woman's house.

"Those who know my name usually don't live after hearing it." He looked down at her.

"So tell me, then kill me." she slurred, the effects of the alcohol swarming over her more than before.

He laughed. "You definitely need to go to bed." he opened the door to her mother's mausoleum. "You are starting to become incoherent and ridiculous."

She stumbled and fell to her knees, giggling. "And what are ya gonna do if I don't go to bed? Spank me for being a bad girl?" she tried to stand, but stumbled again.

_'Yes! I will bend you over my knee and spank that pretty little ass of yours until you're yelling out in pain, then I'll sit you on my lap while we're both naked and watch your breasts flop in my face while-'_

He shook his head. "Kid," he grabbed her arm to stabilize her. "Just get into the house, okay?" he walked her up the concrete stairs, and opened the door to the passage way. He nudged her into the parlor, and closed the passageway door behind him, leaning against it.

She tripped a little over the rug, but maintained her balance. She turned to the man and walked towards him, as seductively as a drunken eighteen year old could. "So, GraveRobber," she gave a drunken grin. "What now?"

"Bed." his voice was firm and sharp. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her approach him.

She leaned against the man for support as she gripped his head and pulled it close to her lips. "I dun wanna." she whispered into his ear.

_'Fuck.'_ he moaned in his head.

_'Not tonight. She's drunk.'_ he said to himself as he felt little kisses on his ear.

_'So what? Like I said, fuck her than get out!'_

_'I can't take advantage of her.'_

He licked his lips, his mouth felt dry. "Kid." he managed to get out.

"Yeah, Graves?" she whispered in his ears before she brought her lips from his ear, down to his jaw, feathering it with kisses.

"Stop." he said, half-groaning. He could feel his pants becoming too tight.

"Don't you want me, GraveRobber?" she mumbled against his jaw.

_'YES!'_

"Just..stop."

She feathered kisses from his chin and placed her lips gently onto his, her tongue sliding out of her mouth to lick at his lips curiously.

_'If it doesn't stop now, it's not going too.'_ He pushed Shilo away, roughly.

She fell to her knees and glared at him. "What's the matter, GraveRobber? I've seen the way you have been looking at me tonight. Don't you wanna fuck me?"

He crouched down, took her face in one of his hands, and glared intensely into her eyes. "If I ever fuck you, Shilo," he growled her name, lowly, "It will be when you are coherent, and be able to comprehend exactly everything I would do to you." he let go of her face, stood up, and took a few steps back.

"What's wrong with right now?" she leaned back, propping herself on her elbows and spread her legs ever so slightly, letting the man get a glimpse of her black, lacy underwear.

"You have no idea what you are starting." his eyes skimmed up the boots, her knees, her pale thighs, and caught a glimpse of her underwear.

_'Just do it.'_

_'Just show her.'_

_'Fuck her.'_

_'Tease her, but remember she's drunk.'_

_'Remember she's willing.'_

_'She won't remember.'_

_'Like you remember your first time.'_

GraveRobber walked over to Shilo, bent down and scooped her up.

"How romantic, GraveRobber." she giggled.

He walked with her up the stairs, and into her room. He plopped her down on the bed. "Goodnight, Shilo." he turned on his heel and left the room.

The young woman closed her eyes and fell into a drunken slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

GraveRobber woke up a few hours later to silence. His mind thanked whatever entity or deity out there that the girl- _'Woman...'_ - was still asleep. He got off the couch, stretched, and made his way to kitchen to grab her something to drink.

_'It wouldn't surprise me if she ended up kneeling in front of the porcelain god when she woke up.'_ he smirked to himself. _'Oh the joys of not getting hangovers.'_

He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. _'Hydration is good for a hangover.'_ he remembered. He turned away from the fridge and started to make his way to her bedroom.

Shilo's eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly. "Owww, my head." She heard her door creak open and she turned toward the noise. "I feel like shit."

He chuckled. "That, dear, is called a hangover." he walked over to the bed.

"It sucks." she said as she tried to sit up, but felt her stomach churn. "I don't feel too good." She laid back down, swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I brought you some water." he placed it on the nightstand.

"Ugh, don't mention things..." she swallowed hard again.

The man knew what was coming and looked around. He grabbed a wastebasket and handed it to her.

She sat up quickly, taking the basket from his hands and proceeded to vomit into it.

All he could do was laugh.

When she was finished, her hands shakily handed the bucket to GraveRobber and she laid back down. "How long will I feel this way?"

He shrugged. "Maybe the rest of the day."

She pouted. "How much did I drink? I didn't do anything dumb, did I?"

"You had enough to try to get me to fuck you." he smirked.

Her cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes. "We didn't... did we?"

"Definitely not."

_'You should have!' _his mind screamed.

She exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Get some rest." he said standing up from the bed, wastebasket in hand. "Im going to go clean this and it'll be by your bed if you need it again."

"Thanks, Graves." she mumbled as she rolled over, shallowing her breathing to control the nausea.

He left the room.

* * *

Shilo awoke a few hours later, her head still aching a bit, the nausea vanished. "I'm never drinking again" she muttered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She removed the blanket from her body and shook her head when she noticed she was wearing the same clothes from the night before; boots and all. She shook her head as she swung her legs to the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. _'I feel so... grubby...'_ she thought as she went to her dresser, pulling out fresh clothes to wear. Before leaving her room, she took off her boots and shivered as her feet greeted the floor.

She made her way to the bathroom, head down, and opened the door.

"Christ, Kid, ever heard of knocking?" a voice snapped at her, and the sound of the shower curtain closing echoed throughout the bathroom.

The voice caught Shilo off guard, and caused her to look at the man in the shower right before the curtain closed. She let out a loud gasp, her face flushing bright red that traveled to the tips of her ears, as she realized that the man was nude. Her stomach knotted, and she clenched her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, Graves!" she took a step back with every word she spoke.

"I didn't think you'd wake up until after I was gone..."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. I have to work."

"Oh... yeah...well, I'll let you finish your shower..."

"I'm almost done. Just stay and wait..."

"Stay?"

"Stay."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I just saw you-"

"-So, you saw me...Haven't you ever seen-"

"-I have never seen-"

"-a naked man before..." they both stated.

He smirked. _'Figures. Sheltered kid is sheltered.'_

She opened her eyes and stepped back into the bathroom. "What do I do when you're done?"

_'You get naked and jump up into my arms, then I'll pin you against the wall and fuck you...'_

"What do you mean, Kid?"

"Well, you have to step out of the shower... and you'll be naked..."

"That's when you hand me the towel when the water turns off. Duh."

She nodded and blushed again.

"Ready?" he asked, turning the water off.

She grabbed the towel, and walked over to the tub, slowly reaching her arm behind the curtain as she turned her head to keep from looking at him.

He grabbed the towel and started to dry himself off. "Thanks."

She backed away from the tub, turned and crouched down, placing her clothes in a neat pile on the floor. When she stood, she looked over by the bathtub to see GraveRobber standing there, the black towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Her eyes traveled up from the towel to his abdomen, tracing the indents, his belly button, the faded scars, to his chest and chest hair.

He raised an eyebrow as he caught her staring at him. "What?"

She continued to blush as she looked away. "N-nothing..." she managed to get out.

"You're a terrible liar."

She took a few steps forward until she was close enough to touch him. Her fingertips lightly danced across some of the scars.

"It's from work, Kid." he answered her fingertips questions.

Her eyes worked their way from his body to his face and she frowned.

He shrugged. "It happens..."

"How long have you been a GraveRobber?" her fingertips tracing over each mark, each imperfection.

"Before you were born."

"Why?"

"Nothing else to do. Aspirations run short on this island."

"My dad told me to change the world before he died." she looked down at her fingers "Do you think I could?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

She brought her fingers from his abdomen, up to his chest.

His breath caught in his throat. "Kid..."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged and looked back at him, inching her body closer to his.

"I thought you were gonna take a shower."

"I will..." she slinked her arms around his waist, gently touching the towel.

His arms wrapped around his back, grabbing her wrists. "What are you doing?" his voice was rougher.

"Shut up and kiss me, GraveRobber." her voice was low, demanding. She pulled against his hands in attempt to press him against her.

_'Fuck, Shilo...'_ his mind growled as he let go of the girls wrists, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down a little and picked her up, he had to stifle a groan as he felt her legs wrap around him.

Their eyes never wandered or closed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

His tongue expertly slid from his mouth and ran across her lips. He felt her shiver in his arms, and as she gasped at the action his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring it carefully.

Shilo wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes at the feeling of the man's tongue in her mouth. Her tongue awkwardly wound its way to his and massaged it gently.

GraveRobber started walking, breaking the kiss occasionally to make sure he wouldn't trip. He entered the girls room and placed her against the wall, pressing his body close to hers, as his hands traveled from behind her back to the front of her body.

She pulled her lips from his and opened her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Her lips trembled.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered as he placed kisses along her jaw and neck, his hands running over her clothed breasts.

She blushed as she let out a soft squeak at the feel of his lips against her flesh. "Oh Graves... You know... I'm..."

"Pure?" he purred into her ear. "I know..."

She swallowed hard. "Is that why-"

"-Why I want you? No, I have plenty of virginal girls throwing themselves at me daily for some Z."

She brought a hand to his face and made him look at her "Then why-"

"-Why you?" he shrugged slightly. "There's just something about you..." he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He crawled between her legs and looked intently into her eyes. "Why me?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Maybe because you're the only person I know."

_'And because I am madly in lust...love?...with you.' _she wanted to say, but didn't.

He lean back a bit. "This is what you want?"

"Call it a belated birthday present." she grinned, sitting up. Her fingers shook as she began working on undoing the black and hot pink corset, letting it fall from her hands onto the floor.

_'Fuck yeah!'_ GraveRobber licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing her shoulders near her bra strap. His fingers grazed over the fabric covering her breasts.

Her hands fell to his back as she gently ran her nails up and down. "That feels...good..." she whispered.

He grinned. "There are other things that feel good, too.." he pushed her down gently on the bed, his hands running down the sides of her body, his fingers trailing the top of her skirt. His cock was hard and rubbing almost uncomfortably against the roughness of the towel. His mind was yelling at him for being so gentle, so careful..and it was agony to take things so slow.

"Will you show me?" she whispered as her body started to tremble.

_'Uhm, before you get carried away.. look at her.'_

_' I can see it in her eyes! She wants me!'_

_'You're a fucking moron..don't act like you don't care...She's trembling-'_

_'-from anticipation!-_

_'-from fear-'_

He swallowed hard and blinked. "Yeah, I can show you something." he maneuvered himself over Shilo's legs and sat on the bed. "C'mere." he gestured her to sit between them.

Her eyes fixated on the towel. "Graves...?" she slowly crawled to him. "Wha-what's that?" her voice shaking, along with he rest of her body.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Never mind that right now. This is all about you." he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. "Call it a belated birthday present." he grinned.

Shilo shuddered and nodded slowly, closing her eyes, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Take off the bra."

Shilo blinked. "Wha-?"

"Take off," GraveRobber slipped his fingers underneath the strap. "..the bra."

"Why?" she squeaked when she felt his touch.

"Don't make me do it for you." he whispered.

Her hands went behind her back and felt her fingers graze across his. She undid the clasp and felt the straps fall to her shoulders, and quickly brought her hands up to the cups, holding them tightly to her chest.

He chuckled in her ear. "That's fine. Keep your hands there." He leaned back a little and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Ready?"

She nodded.

His fingers gently curled against the skin on her shoulders, he felt her tremble under his touch. "Shilo, I'm not going to hurt you."

"-I'm nervous-"

"-Don't be nervous-" he whispered, as he began massaging her shoulders. He could feel her shoulders tensing. "Relax."

She took a deep breath and sighed shakily. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt his calloused hands move to her neck. She bowed her head, and bit her bottom lip.

He leaned forward again. "How does it feel?"

She shrugged a bit. "Mmmokay, I guess."

The man grinned as he inched his hands lower, his fingers and palms massaging her muscles.

She flinched. "Ow."

"Hold still."

"That hurts!" she scooted forward, away from his hands.

"You're tensing up. It'll be easier if you relax and enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it," she felt his hands grip her hips. "Look," she gasped, "I should probably go take my shower now."

He gave a lopsided smile, "Getting too hot for you?"

_'God, yes!_' her mind screamed. "N-no, I should just..." she pulled the bra straps back onto her shoulders, "I need to freshen up." she scooted herself to the edge of the bed, "I won't be long." and with that, she hastily ran out of her room.

The man chuckled as he relaxed on her bed, interlocking his fingers and bringing them up to rest behind his head.

* * *

Shilo shut the bathroom door behind her, leaned against it, and exhaled deeply. _'Fucking...asshole...man.'_ She walked over to the bathtub, dropping her bra onto the floor, and started the tub. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her heart was racing against her chest. _'Ugh!'_ her mind huffed as she watched the steam rise from the rushing water. Slowly, she peeled off the rest of her clothes and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. She glanced at the rubber stopper and plugged the tub, deciding on a bath rather than a shower. _'A bath would be easier for this task.'_ she smirked to herself.

Sure, she was a sheltered, naïve young woman but she wasn't stupid. She had read her father's anatomy and medical books, and knew that her body had reacted to GraveRobbers touch, words, taste, and breath.

She turned the water off and gently placed her foot into the water to test the temperature. "Perfect." she mumbled as she placed her other foot in, then slid down into the water. Her eyes followed her hand as it grazed over her breasts, her flat stomach, her hips, her thighs. Slowly it wandered to the place no one else but she had touched; and touched a few times she had, her thoughts always imagining the man that was now lying practically naked in her bed. She licked her lips as she parted her legs slightly, her fingers dancing across her outer lips.

She sighed.

* * *

_'Well, that was fun.'_

_'Too bad you didn't listen to me. We could be having fun right now and you'd be satisfied.'_

_'I'll take care of it later.'_

_'Self-gratification is so...boring!'_

_'Don't even think about it-'_

Suddenly, he sat up.

_'C'mon, just a peek! She won't see-'_

He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

_'-She'll catch me-'_

_'Shhhh. You know you want too or else you wouldn't be moving.'_

He blinked and felt the doorknob in his hand. He smirked as he quietly opened the bedroom door and tip-toed his way to the bathroom.

_'Where's the water?'_

He placed his ear next to the door, and his jaw dropped.

_'Is she doing what I think-?'_ He tapped lightly on the door.

No response.

_'What would she do?'_

_'I don't know but you better make a decision quickly before you cum all over this goddamn towel.'_

He cleared his throat. "You okay?" he shouted to the door.

From the other side of the door he heard a squeak.

"What are you," his voice was low as he slowly opened he door, a slight grin on his face. "doing in here?" his eyes wandered over to the bathtub, the curtain was closed. All he could see was a silhouette of her resting against the back of the tub.

"Relaxing." she answered a little too quickly, a little out of breath.

"So that's what they call it nowadays, hmm?" he licked his lips as he saw the outline sit up straighter.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

He walked close to the tub, placing his hands on the curtain so she could see them. "I heard you, and it was sexy as hell." he purred.

Shilo blushed and looked at his hands. "Don't open the curtain-"

"-I'm not going to open the curtain-"

"-I'm so embarrassed-"

"-Don't be embarrassed-"

"-I'm not as sheltered as you think-" she reached up to touch his hands.

"-I want to watch-"

She quickly brought her hands back under the water with a slight splash. "What?"

"If I can't touch, I want to watch."

"Here?"

"Wherever."

She bit her bottom lip. "But that's-"

"-normal-"

"-weird. None of my books have anything in them about someone...watching."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll do anything if you...let me watch you. I won't touch you or get near you-"

"-Anything?"

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't back down from the words that slipped out of his mouth. But he was so goddamn fucking intrigued that this young woman was not as innocent as he thought she was.

_'And hopefully she won't object to whatever may or may not happen._' he grinned.

"Call me Shilo." she finally said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Okay...Shilo."

"Meet me back in the bedroom. I'll be done in a minute."

"Don't finish without me." he turned on his heel and left.

_'What the hell am I getting myself into?'_ she questioned herself as she stood up, shivering as the warmth from the water was greeted with the chill of the air. She stepped out of the tub, and walked over to the cabinet to grab a towel, wrapping it around herself tightly. She pulled the drain from the tub and took a deep breath.

_'Do I really want to do this?'_

_'He won't let you back out now. Besides, it is pretty...hot.'_

_'It's weird.'_

_'But you're turned on at the thought.'_

_'I'll tell him I'm not, and call it a day.'_

She took another deep breath as she exited the bathroom, quietly going back to her room. She pushed open the door to see the man relaxing on her bed.

He lazily turned his head and grinned at her, "So..."

"I was thinking-"

"-Thinking about backing out, Shilo?"

_'Oh god, how does he make my name sound so...fucking...'_ she bit her bottom lip and looked down. "N-no. Yes. Well, maybe."

He chuckled. "I won't touch you, Shilo. I promise." he held his hands up.

"Why do you want to see me do...this?"

He shrugged. "I'm a pervert. What can I say?"

"I don't know..." she gripped the edge of her towel. "It's.. too weird for me."

"How about I start it then?"

Her head snapped up. "What?"

He smirked. "I'm horny as fuck, Shilo and I want something to think about before I go to bed."

She blinked. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon Shilo, don't start acting naïve again." his lips curled up into an evil smirk. "What do you say, Shilo?"

For a moment, she felt as though she couldn't speak; her mouth was dry and her heart raced, she could feel the irregular beating of her heart pound against her chest.

"Shilo, are you okay?"

She blinked and found herself leaning against the man, his hands tapping her cheek lightly.

* * *

**My goodness, you all are a-friggin-mazing! Thank you SO much for the reviews and notifications. *Passes out Zydrate and cookies* ****xoxo! **

**Oh, and I know this chapter was a tad bit.. different.. maybe even confusing, but it gets explained in the next chapter. I'm sure one or two of you could guess what most of this chapter was. ;) Wanna give it a go?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Whaa?" Shilo managed to get out.

"Are you awake?" GraveRobber looked at her while leaning against her dresser.

She sat up and turned her head to look at him. "Awake? You mean I was-"

"-Sleeping? Yeah, Kid. I heard some noises, so I thought I'd check on you."

"So you mean we didn't...?" she blushed and looked down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't what?"

"Kiss." she squeaked, blushing brighter.

"Outside of that one little peck?" he shook his head, then gave her a lopsided grin. "You dreamt about kissing me?"

She bit her lip.

"And I take it you liked it, judging from your moaning." his grin turned evil.

"...What? I mean, no.. What are you talking about?" she stammered as she looked back at him.

"You were moaning in your sleep, Kid."

_'And it was so fucking hot.'_

"I..." she searched her mind, trying to remember when exactly she fell asleep. It all felt so real; the bathroom tiles under her feet, the feeling of her back against the wall, his lips against hers, the massage, the bath. _'Did any of it really happen?'_ she continued to bite her bottom lip, rougher this time. "-I can't tell what's real anymore."

"Come again?"

"The dreams that I have are so real." she whispered. "You were taking a shower, I handed you a towel-"

"That part is real"

"Then... I kissed you." she whispered.

He chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, but that part was a dream."

She looked at her hands. "Oh."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some grub." he walked towards the door. "And don't worry, we all have dreams like that."

"Everyone dreams of kissing you?" she asked, confused.

"Of kissing people we like." he flashed her a smile before walking out of the room.

"Oh bloody hell." she grumbled. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of this." she pulled the covers away from her body and got out of bed, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, the young woman walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She could feel her palms begin to sweat. _'Now he knows that I like him. Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_ she wiped her palms on her black and hunter green skirt and casually, but shakily walked to the table and sat down in a chair.

GraveRobber looked in her direction and gave her a grin. _'That dark green is definitely a good color on her.'_ he noted as his eyes wandered over the black and hunter green corset with lace print, to her matching skirt, hunter green and black striped thigh highs, and black Mary janes with a clunky heel. He read her like a book; could see the doubt, worry, fear and humiliation written all over her face and in her eyes.

_'At least we know for certain she likes you.'_

"So, Kid, was I a good kisser?"

"Shut up." she growled.

"What? I can't ask?"

"I'm so embarrassed." she placed her head in her hands.

He laughed.

"You probably don't even know what I am going through!" her voice was irritated and muffled.

He shrugged. "Maybe I do."

She peeked out through her hands. "Huh?"

"Maybe I've had dreams about kissing people before."

"Did you ever tell them?"

"Nah. It's just a dream. Not all dreams come true."

She nodded slowly and took her hands away from her face. "Did you make any food yet?"

"No. Come here and pick something out."

"I'll take whatever."

"No, get that little ass out of that chair and come pick something out."

"No."

"Yes."

"Then I'll starve."

He walked over to her slowly. "Stop acting like a fucking teenager, Kid, and pick something out."

"Did you forget that I am a fucking teenager? I'm eight-fucking-teen," she stood up quickly, the chair falling backward behind her, and she turned to face the man. "so I have a right to act this way!"

He stood in front of her and looked down at her. He smirked, "And you have a right to dream about kissing people."

She immediately turned red again. "Okay yeah, I had a dream that we kissed and you gave me a massage and I got extremely turned on by it!" she huffed, every visible inch of her skin turning scarlet. She quickly turned around, and got ready to run.

Before she could, GraveRobber placed his hands on her hips, roughly pulling her to him so her back against him. He locked his hands around her waist and leaned his head down close to her neck, inhaling her scent. He shuddered.

"What are you doing?"'she whispered.

"Making one of my dreams come true."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed softly into her ear and felt her heartbeat quicken.

She let out a squeak, then quickly closed her mouth.

He chuckled again. "Am I making you nervous, Shilo?" he growled her name lowly.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it, shakily. "Is this a dream?" she whispered.

"Do you want it to be?"

She blinked, unsure what to answer. Her heart pounded erratically against her chest and her skin felt like it was on fire.

He spun her around and leaned his head down, his lips gently brushing against hers as he spoke. "If this was a dream, then this wouldn't hurt." he smirked as he pinched her arm.

She jumped away from him, knees trembling. "Ow! Asshole." she grabbed her arm. "That hurt."

He grinned. "Pick something out to eat. I've got to go to work soon."

"Let me come with you."

_'I'd love it if you came with me.'_

"Not tonight, Kid. Maybe another time."

She sighed. "You'll be back though, right?"

He smiled at her. "I always come back, don't I?"

* * *

GraveRobber leaned against the brick wall of his alleyway, eyeing the addicts sprawled out by the dumpsters and fire escape. One by one they crawled to him, some on their knees, pleading and begging for their hit.

"Hello, Sarina." he said in a low voice.

The woman's red lips formed a smile. "Hello, G.R." she said as she approached him.

"The usual?" he asked as he stepped away from the wall, and closed the distance between them.

She nodded, batting her long, vibrant blue lashes at him.

He gave her a wild grin and a once over. Her outfit for this evening was one he had seen her wear for him before, one that had a meaning; why else would one wear a vibrant blue wig, with matching color fishnet top with black tape over the intimate part of the breasts, black tight mini skirt with blue high heels? Yeah, he knew it too. He reached his hand out to her, listened to her giggle, and dragged her back into an adjoining alley while the remaining addicts in line groaned in frustration.

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

_'What about the Kid?'_

_'What ABOUT the Kid?'_

_'She'll be hurt by this.'_

_'Who said I'm going to tell her?'_

He must have released his grip because he felt her arms slither behind his back, pulling her closer to him, as her hips started to roll against his crotch.

He looked into her eyes, trying to ignore the war in his head.

Minutes pass by, the same motions continue, along with bites and bruises to the man, but none to the woman.

"What's a matter, G.R.? You already play tonight?" she pouted as she backed away a little, and slid her hand up his thigh.

_'Why can't my body react?'_

_'Because you love another woman and are terrified of losing her to a slut?'_

_'Love is such a strong word...'_

_'What do you call it?'_

_'...'_

_'That's what I thought.'_

"I have money." she said with a confused look on her face. "If you already played today.." she reached into her pockets and pulled out credits. "We can always play tomorrow night." she winked.

He grumbled and took the offering, pulled out his Z gun and pushed her against the wall. He crouched down, parted her legs slightly and placed the gun to the inside of her thigh, pulling the trigger. He stood up as he watched her slide down the wall, her eyelids closing halfway.

"See you tomorrow." she mumbled as she said happily.

He shook his head as he walked back to the rest of his customers.

* * *

The early morning hours were approaching, the junkies had had their fill, and GraveRobber yawned as he entered the house. He crept up to Shilo's room and tip-toed into the room, and glanced over at her. He noticed the soft smile across her lips, and a soft sliver of moonlight shone down on her, giving her an almost angelic appearance. His lips formed a small smile as he sat on the bench by the piano and started unlacing his boots, placing them beside her bed as he walked out of the room to clean himself up.

Soon after, he walked back into the bedroom. The grave robbing attire was replaced with a pair of dark blue pajama pants snagged from a shop near his alley; the fabric was unusually soft against his skin. He yawned softly again as he crawled into the bed next to Shilo, and stared at the ceiling.

_'When did this happen?'_ he folded his hands on his chest.

_'Does it matter?'_

He shrugged.

_'Just accept it and move on, I guess.'_

He closed his eyes, a soft smile across his lips as he fell asleep.

**Beatbeat. Beat. Beatbeat. Beat. Beat. Beatbeat. **The young woman's fingers curled against something chilly, and she could hear pounding in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked them into focus. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. "Hair?" she whispered softly. She lifted her head a little and saw the man's bare chest and blushed as she realized that the beating noise was the sound of his heart. She bit her lip as she studied his face, so calm and relaxed while in his dream state. She inched her face close to his temple and placed a kiss to it.

"Let me sleep." he mumbled softly.

She scooted back a little and looked at him. "S-sorry.. I..."

He opened one eye. "No need to apologize, though you will be later if you don't let me sleep." he shut his eye again.

"O-okay." she placed her head down on the pillow.

"You can come back over here."

She scooted back over and felt his arm wrap around her as she laid back on his chest.

A few hours later, she woke up to the sound of GraveRobber snoring gently in her ear. She giggled to herself, excited to have something she could possibly use against him. His arm was still across her, holding her close, his body in line with her backside. She started to wiggle herself free from him.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her. "What are you doing?" he whispered lowly, sleepily into her ear.

"I.. I'm awake and I thought I'd get out of bed so you can sleep. I can't lay here all day."

_'Though I'd like too.'_ she thought.

He placed a soft kiss to her ear before lifting his arm up. "Just..don't do that again."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

She nodded as she got out of bed. "When should I wake you?"

"I'll wake up whenever I wake up." he grumbled as he rolled over, pulling the covers up to his neck.

Shilo bit her lip as she walked out of her room and made her way toward the staircase. _'Wait a minute...'_ Realization of his lips against her ear became evident when she was halfway down the stairs and she smiled as she bounced the rest of the way down. She danced her way into the kitchen, softly singing a Blind Mag song with a smile on her face, and made her way to the fridge. She reached for the carton of eggs, grabbing them and kicked the door shut with her foot, then spun around and crouched down near the cabinet that contained a frying pan.

* * *

The man rolled over once again, grumbling to himself as he tried to fall back asleep. He took a deep breath through his nose, which made his eyes snap open.

_'What the hell smells like burning?'_

He shouted incoherently and winced as a loud **CHIRP** rang through the hall.

_'What the fuck is she doing?'_ he thought as he pulled the covers from his body, and got out of the bed. He stomped a little down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he watched the young woman stand on a chair underneath the smoke detector, arms waving the smoke away from it frantically.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up before you wake him up!" she growled at the object, in-between the beeps.

"Might help if you open some windows!" he shouted.

His voice startled her, and she gripped onto the back of the chair to keep from failing. "Sorry..."

He walked around the lower level, opening as many windows as he could. "What the fuck were you trying to do?" he asked when the beeping stopped.

She set the chair back the table and pointed to the stove, then the toaster.

He raised his eyebrow at the black mess in the frying pan. "Breakfast?"

She nodded.

He yawned and shook his head. "Never go into a profession that includes handling food."

She smiled weakly. "I didn't mean to wake you. I-I was hungry and I thought I could do something as simple as making eggs and toast. Apparently I'm not even good at that." she looked at the floor.

He walked over to her, and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Oh c'mon, none of that." he saw her visibly shudder. "Something wrong?" he whispered.

"Cold."

"You are," he brought his face close to hers, his lips brushing against hers once again as he spoke, "a terrible liar, Shilo."

She took in a deep breath, then placed her lips on his.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her do the same to him, and he watched her close her eyes.

She pulled back a little, eyes still closed and sighed. "I should clean up."

"That can wait." he whispered as he placed his lips back onto hers.

Her eyes snapped open as she gasped and pulled away.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is still real, right?"

He grinned. "Yeah, this is real."

She smiled as she placed her lips to his roughly, and as she felt his tongue glide along her lips she froze, then blushed a little. "I, uhm, really don't know what I'm doing."

He chuckled a little. "Follow my lead." he whispered, and flicked his tongue out to her lips.

She did the same, but while her lips were parted, the man slid his tongue inside. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his tongue travel and explore her mouth.

He pressed her against his body, while his tongue massaged hers, and within minutes she was mimicking his actions albeit a little awkwardly. Without warning, he placed gentle kisses to her lips before taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently, as he slid his hands down to her ass.

Her hands balled up into fists behind his back as she felt her eyes roll back into her skull.

When he let go of her lip, she did the same to him and nibbled gently on his lip.

He let out a small growl. _'Damn she is quick.'_

She pulled back and searched his eyes, frantically. "Are you okay?"

He laughed. "Oh, I'm fine. Did I do dream-Graves justice?" he grinned.

"Shut up." she huffed, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you be able to wait for food til I'm done?"

She nodded.

He turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. From over his shoulder he said, "By the way, you're a better kisser than dream-Shilo." then ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**My apologies for such a short chapter. Life has been...interesting for me lately. Hah. But thank you so much for the reviews & alerts. I promise to make it up to you guys somehow. xoxo.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but all that came put was a little, "Eep." she shook her head, and ran up the stairs after the man, then curled her fingers into a tight fist and rapped on the bathroom door.

"What do you mean dream-Shilo?" she demanded as she heard the water turn on. "GRAVES! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

She heard a muffle chuckle come from behind the door.

"GRAVEROBBER IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS... door...right..." her voice got smaller as the door opened slowly, revealing his naked body to the young woman. She closed her eyes quickly and bit her lip.

"Can I help you, Shilo?" he smirked.

"Get some damn clothes on!" she muttered.

He laughed. "Well, you did interrupt my shower."

"Clothes. On. Now."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Then go get into the shower..."

"What if I don't want too? What if I want to stand here?"

She tried to back up, but tripped over the runner on the floor and fell on her ass.

He laughed harder.

She crawled away from him, and made her way into her room.

He shook his head and closed the bathroom door.

The woman laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, the fingertips tangled in the hem of her shirt this time, since she wasn't wearing a skirt. Today she had decided to wear a baggy, basic black t-shirt, with black short shorts underneath. She heard the soft click of the doorknob, then heard light footsteps. She turned her head to look at the man, then her eyes wandered down to the puddle of water forming beneath his feet. "Did you even dry off?"

"Not really."

"You're getting my floor soaked."

"Better than you- you're bed."

She looked at him, puzzled. "How could you get me wet?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to know the answer to that."

"Yes I do." she smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, crouching down so his face was near hers. "No, little one. You don't."

"Why?"

_'Because I wouldn't be able to stop.'_ his mind growled. He cleared his throat, and was about to speak but saw her scoot over on the bed, patting the spot next to her. He slid into the bed, feeling the water on his body being absorbed by the blankets and pillowcase.

The woman moved close to him and placed her head on his shoulder, inhaling the smell of the shampoo and soap. She placed a soft kiss to his neck and stared at him.

"Do I have something on my face, Shilo?"

"Kiss me." she whispered.

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"If you won't kiss me, then I'll kiss you." and with that, she placed her lips roughly onto his, swiping her tongue across his tender lips.

He groaned softly and opened his mouth, and shivered when he felt her tongue find his.

_'Just do it. Do it. Do it._' Shilo's mind whispered. She smirked against his lips, broke the kiss, and slowly climbed on top of GraveRobber's stomach.

He watched her movements. "What are you doing?"

She brought her face close to his lips, and grinned. "Experimenting with something living." she whispered before placing her lips down onto his, kissing him frantically.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Now I should be the one asking you if I'm dreaming."

"I'm pretty sure this is real." she grinned, placing her hands on his.

"Then, don't start something you don't intend on finishing."

"Oh I plan on finishing, Graves," her grin grew wider, her voice and eyes laced with desire. "with you."

He groaned and rolled her over, keeping most of his weight off of her body. "Are you are this is what you want-"

"-I'm sure this is what I want-"

His hands slightly trembled as he moved off of her, sitting her up, and removing the shirt, dropping it to the floor. Her arms automatically flew up across her chest, concealing her black bra.

The man chuckled as he saw her blush. His finger stroked her cheek lightly. "You're beautiful."

"You said that to me, once."

"So you do remember."

She nodded and smiled softly. "I thought you were lying."

He looked into her eyes. "I'm not a liar, Shilo." He placed his hands on her arms to remove them from her chest, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss near her bra strap. Then he pushed her down onto the bed and kept his eyes locked with hers as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts. He tugged the fabric down her hips, legs, and feet, placing it on top of Shilo's shirt. His eyes roamed over her body. "Beautiful..." he mumbled as he kissed above her breasts. He ran his hands down the sides of her body.

"Just like velvet..."

* * *

"They're at the house? I knew I paid those bills and cleaned it up for a reason.. Wonderful work. You're free to go, after one more job."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My deepest and most sincere apologizes that this is being posted way later than I had anticipated. I know you all have been waiting for this story to be continued, and hopefully I will be able to make regular updates now. Thank you all for the reviews, notifications, and most importantly, your patience. It's very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please, continue to Testify! xoxo.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**One Year Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" GraveRobber shouted as he straightened the collar of his jacket.

"Definitely. I'll be down in a minute." A young woman's voice replied.

He groaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair. _'I can't believe I agreed to this...'_

_'The things one does for lo-'_

The man's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of heavy boots against wooden stairs.

"Is it time to go?" Shilo smiled after she spoke.

"Wow." was all he could muster for a reply as his eyes roamed over his assistant's attire for the night.

A faux-leather corset clung to the top half of the well-blossomed young woman's body and fell a little below her belly button, slightly covered by a matching jacket detailed with an abundance of pockets. The lower half was the part that the man loved the most; dark blue jeans that started at her hips, hugging them tightly, with pockets stitched into the thighs. Her knees were where the boots she had on started, and he noticed that on the sides were little gem skulls.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she giggled softly and walked up to him. "I asked you if it was time to go, and your response was 'wow'." She stood in front of him, and whispered, "May I ask, why... 'Wow'?"

_'Don't say anything. Make something up. Quick.'_ His mind growled at him, and he quickly replied, "Because, wow, you're pretty tall with those boots on."

"I know, and that's the reason I got them. Well, and they're pretty comfortable. I'm almost as tall as you now." She realized as she placed her hand on his chest with ease. "How awesome!" She smiled as she let her hand fall back down to her side. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. The question is, are you?"

She nodded.

"Alright, just stay close to me, and if anything goes wrong," his cobalt blue eyes stared into her brown. "Promise me you won't worry about me. That you'll run and not look back."

Shilo blinked._ 'But I don't want anything to happen to you. I've fallen in lo-'_ She blinked again and looked away. "I promise."

* * *

The pair trotted through the night, sticking to the shadows. GraveRobber had heard rumors amongst his many scalpel sluts and junkies that Amber was on the hunt for people that had old debts with GeneCo and that she was willing to do anything to get those people. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Take a left." He commanded in a hushed voice, as he took the turn down an alley.

The young woman followed, and picked up her pace. "Where are we going?"

"To a less crowded and less guarded graveyard, just around the corner."

"So I'm really going to become a... necromerchant's assistant?"

_'Perhaps, you'll be something more than just an assistant someday-'_

_'Oh dear GOD, no. Don't even start thinking shit like THAT.'_

"Yeah, Kid," He smiled to himself as he slowed his walking down. As she caught up, he placed an arm around her waist. "Something like that. Now come on, time's a-wastin'." His arm slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, dropped back to his side, as he continued the walk, as his ears heard her footsteps quicken.

Shilo caught up to him, her waist still tingling from where his hand touched. "How much further?"

Suddenly, he stopped walking and extended his arm out toward their destination. "Here, m'lady." He said with a grin.

She turned slowly to see what GraveRobber was showing her, and her mouth gaped open slightly. "Graves, look!" she pointed above the headstones lying in the cemetery. "There are so many Photinus pyralis to light our way! And, oh my, do I spot some Asilidae there, too?" Her eyes lit up as she slowly moved closer. "Look at them all!"

The man chuckled softly and shook his head as he matched her steps toward the graveyard. "Catching flies is not what we're here for, Kid."

"I know, but they're so beautiful."

_'Not as beautiful as you.'_

_'Gag gag gag gag.'_

"I'll show you how to get in."

The young woman looked at him. "We can't just walk right in?"

GraveRobber laughed.

"What? I'm being serious. I thought this one was secluded and unguarded."

"You have a lot to learn, Kid." GraveRobber said as he walked over to a hidden ladder by one of the cemetery's columns.

Shilo heard movement and looked in the man's direction, spotting him climbing the ladder. "Are we climbing to the top of the wall?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, now hurry."

Shilo wiped her hands on her jeans as she exhaled her breath, slowly, and did as she was told; she grabbed onto the ladder and climb up, and suddenly felt nervous as she peered down at the land and stones beneath her.

"Now what?" She tilted her head as she looked at him, and watched him jump off the wall, landing in a crouched position on the earth.

"If you want to be my assistant, you gotta learn how to sneak around." He replied as he took to a standing position, holding out his hand to her.

"I...I don't want to break an ankle or something..." She looked behind her, and all around, to make sure they were still alone.

"I promised you before, Kid, that as long as I'm around... nothing will happen to you."

_'I couldn't live with myself afterwards.'_

_'Gag gag gag gag gag.'_

Shilo sat down on the wall, scooted forward, and gracefully landed on the ground in a similar position the man did. "Oh. Well, that was easy." She smiled, not acknowledging the hand the man held out before her.

He quickly set his hand down by his side. "Good, now let's get to work." He turned on his heel and headed for a tomb off in the distance.

She followed closely, making sure to keep an eye on him and the insects that were flying around them. "Aren't they amazing, Graves?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Kid, awesome. Now you know we aren't here to play with them, right?"

"Yes, I know. We're here to..."

"-Harvest, Kid." The man interrupted. "Like I told you once before, it's like a needle into a bug."

"A needle into a bug..." She whispered.

He smiled at her as he walked around a tomb. "Now, stay there. I don't need this to land on one of your boots and break your foot."

Shilo nodded and stayed back, watching as GraveRobber lifted the concrete slab slightly upward, then shoved it off the tomb with a slight struggle. It landed on the ground before her with a cloud of soil billowing around it. With a cough, she walked toward GraveRobber, and watched as he lifted the body out of its confinement. "Whoa, this is like... major MGz." She whispered as she crouched down above the head of the body.

He placed his tool kit beside him, crouched down, and extracted the tools he needed and looked at the girl diagonal from him. "Come here. This one's for you."

"Me?" She whispered as she moved closer to him. "But I... wanted to watch you, first."

"This is nothing really new to you, Kid. The first time we met, this is what I was doing." As he spoke, he placed the syringe to into his assistants' hand. "Think of it as... catching one of those fireflies."

"Oh, the Photinus pyralis?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever."

"Photinus pyralis are the fireflies, Graves."

"Then, yeah, okay. Just imagine catching one of those for your extensive collection, and pinning it down..."

"And all this is explaining that by pinning the Photinus pyralis down. . . Oh, you're saying that the needle going through the bug is... like a needle going through a corpse?"

"Now you're catching on." He took a few steps back. "Just place the needle to the nose."

With trembling hands, Shilo did just as GraveRobber instructed.

"Now, use the palm of your free hand to smack the end of the needle. You've got to smack it, inside its skull."

As she smacked the back of the needle like he told her too, she shut her eyes tightly. "Is it in?"

He smiled at the young woman as he crouched behind her, placing his hand onto hers that was gripping the end of the syringe. "I don't know," he whispered into her ear. "Let's see, shall we?" He pulled on her hand, which pulled onto the syringe, and the vial started to fill with electric blue liquid. "Good girl." He smiled.

Shilo opened her eyes. "I did it? I did it!" She beamed.

"Think you can do more?" He questioned as he took the syringe and vial from her hand, and extracted the vial, placing it into his pocket.

Her reply was a nod as he gave her back the syringe with an empty vial attached.

Hours passed by as Shilo gave a yawn, extracting the last bit of Zydrate from a corpse GraveRobber had just removed from a tomb. They both had split up within the graveyard, the young woman working one side while he another, but he always made sure to place the bodies.

"Let me know when you're done, and I'll do the dirty work. All you have to do is gather the Zydrate."

* * *

GraveRobber looked around; eyeing the rest of the tombs they hadn't worked on yet. The wee hours of the morning were approaching quickly, but judging by the clicking of full vials in his pocket, he knew that they had more than enough.

His gaze fell upon eyes the young woman working in the shadows. _'MY woman...'_ his mind growled, protectively.

"Ready?" He called to her.

Shilo stood up and gave him a quick nod before removing the syringe from her last corpse, and watched as he walked up to her, scooping up the corpse and placing it back into its home, to make it look as if it hadn't been touched.

"Let's go, Kid. I bet you're exhausted, and you could use a good, hot shower." He said as he took the syringe from her, extracting the full vial from it and placing it into his pocket.

"You could use a shower, too, Mister." She said through another yawn.

He took a couple strides ahead of her and guided her to a hidden exit in the back of the cemetery; a hole in the wall covered by a large bush.

"Why couldn't we go through here to get in?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd stick by me through this. I didn't want you to get in easily, only to back out when it came to the difficult parts."

She smacked his arm. "That's not very nice, Graves. I would never do that."

"Who said I was nice?" he looked at her and smirked.

"You can be-"

"-Could be-" he corrected.

"-if you-"

"-if I-"

"-wanted to be." their voices in sync.

"How is it that we seem to finish together?" she looked at him.

He chuckled. "Still need to teach you how to phrase your words better, Kid."

_'First test over.'_ He sighed inaudibly as he slid his arm around her, walking with her in to the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Do you always get in this late?" Shilo asked as she closed the passageway door behind her, and leaned against it.

"Nope," he replied as he turned around to face her. "This is early for me, Kid."

"How is it early? It's three in the morning."

"Sometimes I don't get in until six."

"Oh, so . . . not long before I wake up."

The man smiled softly. "And you wonder why I ask you to leave me alone when you wake up."

"I'm . . . sorry." She replied, her eyes darting towards the ground.

"Not your fault," he shrugged. "It's life."

Her eyes found his face once again. "It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"It's the only life I know—"

"—Make a new life." She whispered.

"—I can't make a new life." He chuckled. "It's not that easy."

"I have a new life."

"Nah, Kid, people still ask about you. You've just kept yourself hidden after . . . you know . . . but they still ask."

"They do? Well, what do you tell them?"

"That I don't know you."

Her heart dropped. "You . . . what? Why?"

"Shilo," he smiled and walked towards her. "I'm kidding. I just tell them that I don't know where you went."

"Why?" She squeaked as she tilted her head to the side.

"What am I supposed to say?"

She lifted her arm slowly and placed her hand on his chest. "You should say that I'm with you."

"And risk you getting hurt?" He growled. "Fuck that! I'd rather just say—"

"—That I don't exist at all." She slid away from the door and slinked passed GraveRobber.

"Shi—"

She cut him off. "It's alright, Graves. I get it. I'll just go back to being sheltered."

He spun on his heel. "Shit, Shilo, that's not what I meant and you know it!" He watched her walk up the stairs.

_'Fucking teenagers.'_

* * *

The young woman walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. The once wallpapered walls were now painted a dark red, _'more like blood red'_, she had said as the color dried after it was painted. The white bedspread was now black with hints of the same color as the walls, twisting throughout the blanket and pillowcases. She eyed her piano and sat down on the bench in front of it, resting her hands on her keys. On sleepless nights, her fingers would dance across the keys and the music would float into the air, swirl around her and the room. She would play until her fingers were sore.

_'Play me, play me, play me!'_ She could hear the piano taunt her as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She opened the door and stuck her head in, her eyes falling onto a teal camisole and lacy shorts that grasped her thighs. She sighed and grabbed the outfit, then ran her fingers through her hair.

_'My hair. . .'_ she smiled. It had grown quite a bit throughout the past year. It grew in dark brown, almost black, with a slight wave to it, and brushed against her shoulders. When the man had noticed she stopped wearing her wigs, she was caught off guard by his reaction.

_'You look amazing without a wig. . .'_ He said to her one day.

_'You really think so?'_

_'It suits you.'_

_'How so?'_

He shrugged._ 'It just does.'_

_'That doesn't say much, Graves.'_

_'The long hair of a wig looks good on you, but the short hair makes your features stand out more.'_

_'So you're saying that the short hair makes me look prettier?'_

_'Sure, Kid. Something like that.'_

She released the memory from her mind and walked out of her bedroom, heading for the shower. She stopped for a moment, and listened closely to hear if GraveRobber was still downstairs. Silence. Her shoulders dropped as she opened the bathroom door and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_'You can be such a prick, you know that?'_

_'Yeah, it's in the job description.'_

_'Liar.'_

GraveRobber pulled a bottle of scotch out from the cabinet under the sink and a glass from the cupboard.

_'I still don't understand.'_

_'…You never will,'_ He opened the bottle, poured the liquid into the glass half-way, and sealed the bottle shut. _'I fell, what can else can I say? End of story.'_

_'She opened her legs and you fell right into that warm, wet, tight trap.'_

He placed the glass to his lips, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the alcohol fill his chest after he swallowed. He leaned against the counter and placed the empty glass in front of him. _'. . . I fell long before that.'_

_'You should just tell her.'_

_'She knows.'_

_'Maybe she doesn't. Women aren't mind readers.'_

_'She knows.'_

_'. . . Did I just agree with you?'_

"Must be the alcohol." He chuckled as he shook his head, and then poured himself another drink.

* * *

Shilo stepped out from the bathroom after her shower, the cold air creating goose bumps on her unprotected arms and thighs. Once again she stopped to listen, and was, once again, greeted by silence. She gave a soft yawn as she made her way to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bug collection and peered down at them. "What do I do guys?" She questioned them as she sat down; picking up one of the long needles used to pin her bugs down, and started twirling it between her fingers. "What do I do?"

_'Just tell him how you feel!'_ Her mind shouted at her.

_'I'm sure he already knows.'_

_'He's a guy, not a mind reader! What if he just considers you two fuck buddies?'_

_'No, he couldn't. Could he?'_

_'It's quite possible.'_

She looked at the clock on her dresser, not realizing that an hour had crept by between her shower and her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from her chair, stretching her arms in the arm with a yawn, then looked over to her bed; her empty bed. She frowned slightly as she left her room and tip-toed down the stairs. Her eyes fell onto the man curled up onto the couch, and she quietly crept toward him.

_'Dare I wake him?'_ She questioned herself as she stood there by him. She felt a little strange watching him sleep, mainly because she was rarely ever awake while he was sleeping. As she thought, she bit her lip, and weighed her options. _'Wake him? Wake him, perhaps, unsuccessfully? Sleep close to him on the floor?'_

She shook her head at the last thought as soon as her eyes caught a glimpse of the glass close to the couch. _'No. He was drinking. He might step on me when he wakes up.'_

She turned around and headed back up the stairs into her bedroom, crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

Sleep not far behind.

* * *

When Shilo woke from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes, and then checked the time. _'Is that right? How can it already be early evening! I . . . I should go see if he's still here!'_ She scrambled out of bed, and sprinted out of her room, but slowed down on the stairs. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw GraveRobber still on the couch, and placed a small smile on her face.

"So," She said as she entered the room. "What's on the agenda today?"

"I've got something that I need to do tonight." The man replied from the couch, eyes focused on the television screen.

She nodded slowly. "Oh, alright then."

He looked in her direction and patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit down. I wont bite, unless you ask." He grinned.

"Maybe I like it when you bite." She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What will I do while you're out?"

He wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever it is you do on nights I'm busy." He looked at her. "Still mad at me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"What do you do on nights I'm out, anyway?"

"Anything good on TV?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

She shrugged. "Because it's nothing to talk about."

"Why not?"

"You can ask all about me, but I can't in return."

"I don't remember half the shit you ask, Kid."

"The questions or the answers?"

"Answers. I remember every question you ask," He cleared his throat as he mimicked her voice. _'Graves, what's your real name? What did you do before grave-robbing? Have you lived here all your life? Why are you such a sarcastic asshole?'_ Most of those, I cannot answer."

"You just choose not to remember." She said with a sigh.

"Perhaps."

She placed her hands on her lap, and looked down at them. "I organize my bug collection while you're out."

He raised an eyebrow. "There has to be more that you do. Sure, you have an extensive collection that's ever growing, but that possibly can't consume all of your time."

"Well . . . I, uh, I sleep."

"You're a terrible liar, Kid." He looked down at her head on his shoulder.

"And you're such a sweet liar."

"I'm not a liar."

She lifted her head to look at him. _"You're beautiful."_ She mimicked his voice.

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

He brought a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, gently. "Shilo, you're beautiful. Now shut up and agree with me."

Her lips curled into a smile. "And you are handsome, sir."

"I haven't heard that word in a very, very long time." He chuckled.

She chuckled with him as she turned away from his touch, and rested her back against his chest her legs stretching out across the rest of the couch.

GraveRobber brought his hands down to her arms and ran his fingertips down them. He felt the young woman shiver.

She closed her eyes. "I play my piano on nights I cannot sleep."

He raised an eyebrow. "You actually play that thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought it was just a decorative piece. Never knew it really worked."

"It does," she nodded. "Really well, actually."

"Play it for me sometime."

Her eyes snapped open. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"I hate it when you leave." She mumbled under her breath.

He had heard her. _'I hate it when I leave too, Shilo.'_ He wanted to reply, but kept his mouth closed.

She reached for his hands, laced her fingers between his, and brought them down to rest on her stomach. "One day, some day, I'd like you to stay . . . for an entire day."

"I always come back though, Shilo."

"Not the point—"

"—the point is, is that there are some things that I need to do alone—"

"—Skip a day of doing things and stay with me—"

"—I'm with you during the day—"

"—I want to be with you . . . during the night, I mean—"

"—I need to do this, Kid—"

"—this can wait, Graves—"

He sighed and removed his hands from hers. "I have to go—"

"—Go," She sat up. "Just consider it, please—"

"—I'll consider it, Kid. Go relax. I'll be back—"

"—I'll try to relax. I'll see you when you get back."

GraveRobber stood up from the couch, leaned down, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't wait up for you."

* * *

GraveRobber took a turn down an alleyway, listening to his whistling echoing off of the dingy walls.

'**Skip, skip. Beat, beat, beat. Skip, skip. Beat, beat, beat.**'

_'And why are we reciting my heartbeat?'_

_'You're thinking about her.'_

_'No.'_

_'That song you're whistling. . .'_

_'What song? It's just a tune I made up.'_

_'For her.'_

_'Are you going to try to impress her again?'_

_'What do you mean **AGAIN**?'_

_'You know damn well what I mean. Screaming **GRAVES** in the graveyard where you met her wasn't just to piss off authority, it was to impress her, and you know it.'_

He smirked. _'Maybe it was.' _

He continued whistling.

_'Shall we tell her?'_

_'No.'_

_'Sing it?'_

_'No. Silly, silly, T—'_

"Jeez, I hate talking to myself." He shook his head. He continued through always to the shop district, eyeing the stores from the shadows. One item in particular glowing from one of the shops caught his eye.

His lips curled into a smile. "Perfect."

_'. . . You're a fucking idiot.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

With eyes closed, Shilo's fingers danced across the piano keys as she hummed along, softly. She had perfected the melody she was playing, and knew it by heart. It was something she had played over and over again for months now, to an empty house.

_'Play it for me sometime. . .'_ Graverobbers' voice echoed in her mind. She couldn't help but to shake her head, dismissing the request. She was no musician; she was nothing like her godmother.

"I can't play it for you, Graves." She whispered below the music that swirled around the room. "I'm terrible at this."

_'And the lyrics that go along with it,'_ she thought as she let out an embarrassed giggle. _'. . .aren't the best lyrics in the world.'_

_'But they're how you feel. He won't mind something from the heart.'_

"He will when he hears the lyrics – they're. . .silly." She laughed.

"What if I won't find it silly?"

The young woman jumped, her hands coming back down onto the keys which resulted in a muddled sound, She quickly turned around, glaring at the man who stood in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you talk to yourself." He smirked. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who does it."

She blushed slightly and looked down. "It's late."

"Past your bedtime, Kid?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to wait up for me."

She shrugged. "I lied."

"Will you play it . . . from the beginning?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom, and headed towards the bed.

"Um. . ." She played with the hem of her midnight blue nightgown. "You really want me too?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." He sat on the bed, and unlaced his boots. "Play it, Shilo."

She looked at him and gave half a smile as she turned back toward the piano. Her fingers started to work the keys as she focused on her fingers gliding across the keys. She bit her lip to refrain from singing the words she had written. _'I can't . . . I won't.'_

GraveRobber closed his eyes as he laid down on the bed, listening to the melody carefully._ 'It sounds like the tune I whistle.'_ He thought as he chuckled under his breath.

Shilo suddenly turned her head to look at him, still playing the melody. "What's so funny?"

He sat up and looked at her, using a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Nothing it . . . it just sounds a little . . . familiar."

She stopped playing. "How could it? I wrote it."

"Did you? It's nice."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Play more."

She turned back to face the piano and obeyed his command, as she closed eyes once again.

The man got off of the bed and walked over to her, stopping behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down close to her left ear, and sang softly… **"If I could . . . If I may, find a way... just to say—"**

"—Say it."

**"The words are there—"**

"Tell me, Graves. . ."

**"And this, I swear . . . I care. You make me feel, like I am real—"**

She smiled, inhaled deeply, and responded with her song... **"Heart flutters, skipping beats . . . together our souls meet… during passion, or with just a glance . . . my heart, it wants to take this chance to say—"**

"—Say what, Shilo?"

She blushed. "No, you continue first. Please."

"I'm not used to this—"

"Go on, please . . . I'm enjoying this…"

He sighed. **"You're brown eyes, so captivating . . . And in them I can see—"**

**"—it wants to take this chance to say I love you—"**

**"—I can see that you love me—"**

She opened her eyes, and asked him while continuing to play the song, "—Do you love me?—"

"Kid. . ." He started to say; still entranced by the music and the words they were sharing.

". . .Graves."

"It's been a long time."

"How long?"

"Too long."

"Do you remember—"

"—Do I remember—"

"—How to love?" their voices said in perfect harmony.

He shrugged. "Possibly. Maybe. I'm no stranger to emotions, Kid. I just. . .tend to hide them."

". . .So are you just a heartless Zydrate dealing thief then?" She let out a little giggle.

"Hey, people need Z. I need money. Besides, it's not like those corpses need that Z, anyway." His grin grew fully as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of jewelry. "And I don't think that I'm too heartless." He said as he sat down on the piano bench beside her, then handed the object over to her.

Silence filled the air as she took her fingers off of the piano and grabbed the object from his hands. "Graves, it's beautiful." She gasped, holding the bracelet in the palm of her hand, examining the charms that were attached. "Oh my god," She gasped at the sight of a bluish-grey bug-shaped charm. "Is that a _Stator pruininus_?" She asked as her eyes found another charm, and she tilted her head slightly. "Is that a—"

"—A heart? Yes." He looked at his lap, thankful that he was wearing his grave-robbing get up.

_'I can't believe you're blushing, you fool! You're supposed to make her blush!'_

"Where did you get this?"

He shrugged, and smirked.

"You . . . you stole it?"

He looked at her, the smirk still on his face. "At least it's not heartless."

"You're a grave-robbing . . . rebel!" She snorted.

"And you were a highly sheltered young girl who turned to me. . .the grave-robbing rebel."

"You found me—"

"—You found me—" He corrected.

"I was chasing a bug!"

"And I was working."

"Then you had to go and yell GRAVES because you had to piss off authority."

"I also yelled it because…" He paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because?"

_'Just tell her.' _He sighed. "I did it to impress you."

"It worked."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling as he inched his face close to hers. "I know."

Shilo clutched the bracelet as she opened her arms and threw hem around the man's neck, and crushed her lips against his.

He parted his lips slightly and felt her tongue slide into his mouth, automatically winding her way to his tongue to caress it gently. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap.

Her heart rate picked up as she broke the kiss long enough to straddle him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip gently with her teeth.

He groaned softly and brought his hands to her thighs, running his fingernails up and down her soft, velvet skin. "Damn, Shilo."

She grinned and pulled away from his lips, her face inches from his. "You like that?" She asked as she started to grind her hips into him.

He nodded, bringing his face to her neck. "Fuck yes." He breathed into her ear as he started to grind himself against her, in time with her movement.

"Good." She smirked as she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing away from him, and then walked away from the bench.

His eyes widened as he watched her slip away. "That's . . . not . . . nice." He growled as he maneuvered his body to watch her move closer to the bed. He grinned.

"No, but it might be easier to do things over here." She returned his grin as she sprawled out on the bed.

He stood up, taking two long strides over to where she was laying. He crawled onto the bed, his body looming over her. "Much easier. . ." He whispered as he brought his lips to hers once again, kissing her fiercely; passionately.


End file.
